


let me put you back together (the right way) || Tłumaczenie ||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Spotykają się w najmniej spodziewanych okolicznościach, ale życie wie, jak działa jego magia.Lub, Niall radzi sobie z rakiem przed ostatnie dwa lata swojego życia, a Harry jest aniołem (i członkiem ulubionego zespołu Nialla), który przychodzi, by wszystko polepszyć.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me put you back together (the right way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448500) by [jamesniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall/pseuds/jamesniall). 



           Niall bezmyślnie przewija wiadomości, które przysłali mu jego najlepsi przyjaciele - czytając początek każdej _“przykro mi, że znów jesteś w szpitalu”_ , ale nigdy na żadną nie odpisując - kiedy słyszy nowe wieści po raz pierwszy.

           To szeptana rozmowa pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynami.

  - Słyszałaś, że One Direction przyjedzie za tydzień z wizytą?

           I po tym Niall nie może przestać słuchać. To żałosne, jeśli go spytacie, podsłuchiwać grupkę dziewczyn rozmawiających o największym boybandzie na świecie. Ale Niall przez tygodnie tęsknił za czymś ekscytującym, tęsknił za napływem nadziei, szczęścia, nikt nie może go za to winić. Jest fanem tych chłopaków, był przez dobre trzy lata i bez efektów próbował nawiązać z nimi kontakt, w ten czy inny sposób.

           (Kocha to mówić, a potem szczerzyć się, zanim mówi, że _to jedna z ich piosenek, no wiesz_ , nawet jeśli ludzie zawsze przewracają na to oczami).

           Więc, wiedza, że być może przyjadą sprawia, że ciarki przechodzą wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Nie uwierzy w to, dopóki pielęgniarki tego nie potwierdzą, oczywiście. Pewnego razu dziewczyna powiedziała mu, że sam Justin Bieber pojawi się i to była bzdura. Wcześniej poznał wiele celebrytów, bo szpital w którym leży jest rozpoznawalny, błogosławić jego mamę, która za niego płaci. Pielęgniarki zawsze mówią im kilka dni wcześniej, więc są wykąpani i śliczni, i sprzątają zabałaganione łóżka, zanim przychodzi sławna osoba.

           Ma autograf Demi Lovato przyklejony do ściany, ma mnóstwo historii do opowiedzenia.

           Jego oko przyciąga wiadomość od Seana, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, która mówi: _“sprawdź to konto, które obserwujesz, stary, chłopacy z 1d udzielają się charytatywnie, pewnie tam przyjdą”_ , a jego serce znów zaczyna bić szybciej. Zastanawia się, czy pikanie stanie się zbyt alarmujące i ktoś przyjdzie go sprawdzić, zastanawia się, czy to będzie żenujące, powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, po prostu przeczytał plotkę o jego ulubionym zespole przychodzącym go odwiedzić.

           Nie dokładnie _jego_ , ale sądzi, że to brzmi lepiej niż cokolwiek innego.

+

            Powiedziano mu, że plotki są prawdziwe, a dwa dni później jest to oficjalne. Pielęgniarka, miła i kochana kobieta imieniem Patricia mówi mu to, gdy wkłuwa igłę na kolejną sesję chemioterapii.

  - Tak, Niall, wczoraj potwierdzili swój przyjazd, prawdopodobnie będą tu za kilka dni, powiemy wam dokładnie kiedy jeszcze w tym tygodniu – mówi, poklepując jego ramię i wychodząc krótko po tym.

            Niall jest pewny, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy chemia nie boli.

+

  - Mam nadzieję, że każdy z waszych pokoi jest czysty i wysprzątany na jutrzejszy poranek. Chłopcy z One Direction będą tu w południe, by was poznać i mieć z wami wszystkimi miłą rozmowę. – Patricia ogłasza wszystkim dzieciom w pokoju „zabaw”. To bardziej kolorowy pokój wypełniony zabawkami i kredkami, by małe dzieci nie nudziły się cały dzień w swoich pokojach. Niall ma dziewiętnaście lat, ale woli spędzać czas tutaj niż w pokoju z telewizorem, który jest dla starszych pacjentów.

  - Obudzimy was nieco wcześniej, by nie przyjechali w środku codziennych badań kontrolnych, dobrze? - Rozlega się powszechny pomruk zgody i Niall nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

            Jego pokój zawsze jest czysty. Jest mały i ma duże okno, które wpuszcza światło słoneczne; to znaczy, kiedy świeci słońce. Lubi utrzymywać go w porządku. W każdym razie to nie tak, że ma w środku wiele rzeczy; jak dotąd najdłuższy okres, w którym musiał zostać w szpitalu to trzy miesiące po głównej operacji, która musiała zostać przeprowadzona. Tym razem był hospitalizowany tylko przez dwa tygodnie i musi zostać przez jakiś czas, bo rak zdecydował, że to czas, by wykonać swój ruch.

            Nie lubi o tym myśleć.

            Sprząta i tak, upewniając się, że rogi jego plakatów są przyklejone do ściany i nie zwieszają się, ryzykując podarcie. Zmienia pościel i układa przy oknie świeczki o zapachu róży i wanilii, a na kanapę obok swojego łóżka kładzie swoją ulubioną, najwygodniejszą poduszkę, więc gdyby któryś z chłopców chciał tam usiąść, byłoby mu wystarczająco wygodnie, by zostać przez chwilę.

            Niall nie jest jedynym z tych, wybierających faworytów, ale jeśli Harry Styles zapytałby, czy może usiąść tuż obok niego, nie byłby zdolny mu odmówić.

            Wyobraża sobie tysiące scenariuszy, w których opowiada im swoje najlepsze kawały, a oni śmieją się z nich głośno, gdzie oni mówią mu wszystkie zabawne historie z ich życia w tourbusie i ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie zapytają o jego chorobę. Wyobraża sobie ich miłych i uśmiechniętych, radosnych, jak zawsze widział ich w ośmiuset wywiadach, które obejrzał. Wyobraża sobie Zayna lub może Louisa, mierzwiących mu włosy, tą odrobinę, która mu pozostała i wyobraża ich sobie uśmiechających się i mówiących mu, że dobrze się bawili, że wrócą.

            Niall nie może przestać o tym myśleć i po raz pierwszy od miesięcy zasypia z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

+

            Poranek w końcu przychodzi i Niall jest zawiedziony, słysząc, że chłopcy będą rozdzieleni na różne pokoje.

            Gryzie swoje paznokcie przez – co wydaje się być – godziny, aż rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Jest zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony tym, którego z nich pozna.

  - Wejdź – mówi, nie lubiąc tego, jak drżąco brzmi jego głos już teraz.

            Jedna z pielęgniarek otwiera drzwi i uśmiecha się do niego.

  - Dzień dobry, Niall! Przyszłam tu z małą niespodzianką – nuci, a potem kroki rozlegają się bliżej jego pokoju.

            Niall zamyka oczy, zaciskając je mocno i dla lepszego działania przykłada ręce do twarzy. (Co wcale nie pomaga, bo wciąż podgląda przez przestrzeń między palcami). Słyszy chichot pielęgniarki, mówiącej coś jak „przestań być dzieckiem i przywitaj się!”, więc robi to, powoli otwiera oczy by zobaczyć parę starych, brudnych, brązowych butów i jego oddech więźnie w gardle, gdy wzrok podąża w górę i widzi ładną parę nóg owiniętych idealnie w podarte dżinsy i sweter, który wygląda wystarczająco miękko i ciepło na deszczowe dni, takie jak ten. Spogląda całkowicie do góry i znajduje czuły, rozbawiony uśmiech i parę zielonych oczu patrzących na niego.

  - Cześć!

  - Ja-uh, cześć, yeah. Jestem-Niall, cześć – odpowiada niezręcznie i mentalnie uderza głową w poduszkę. Właśnie jąkał się tak strasznie przed  _Harrym Stylesem_.

  - Nie ma potrzeby być nieśmiałym, miło cię poznać, jestem Harry. – Uśmiecha się do niego, a Niall powoli topnieje w swojej pościeli.

  - Yeah, ja- wiem to. – Chichocze i czuje coś dziwnego w brzuchu, kiedy Harry też się śmieje. – Chcesz usiąść czy coś? Ta kanapa jest całkiem dobra.

  - Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś, tak, dzięki! Lou kazał nam biec sześć pięter schodami, jestem wykończony. – Potrząsa głową, gdy siada, ostrożnie podnosząc poduszkę, którą Niall położył tam wczoraj wieczorem, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach i spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na jego pokój. – Masz stąd całkiem niezły widok, no nie?

  - Tak, mam, fajnie widzieć wschód słońca, kiedy wstaję wcześnie – mówi Niall, siadając wygodniej na łóżku, owijając się ciaśniej kocami, bo dzisiaj jest jeden z tych dni, kiedy jego ból jest przewlekły, kiedy leki przeciwbólowe nie działają, a chłód sprawia, że jest gorzej. – Próbowałem przekonać mamę, by ustawić łóżko przy oknie, ale powiedziała, że jestem wariatem.

            Harry wypuszcza _piękny_ chichot i patrzy na Nialla.

  - Cóż, ma rację! Wyobraź sobie jak zimno by było spać pod tym, to jest ogromne! – śmieje się. – Lubię twój pokój.

  - Tak? Dziękuję, zawsze lubię tu trochę posprzątać, to sprawia, że czuję się zadomowiony. – I Niall naprawdę nie chce iść tam, nie chce wyciągać tematu _„co jest twoją chorobą? Dlaczego tu jesteś?”_ , nie chce mówić Harry’emu jak ciężko jest przywyknąć do bycia w szpitalu przez dobrą połowę swojego życia, chce uniknąć pytania o cokolwiek z tym związane.

  - Mogę to zrozumieć, to jak pokój hotelowy, ja lubię utrzymywać je w czystości, by były bardziej jak dom? Nie to, że to hotel, ale rozumiesz co mam na myśli, tak? – Harry potyka się o własne słowa i Niall się rumieni.

  - Tak, tak, to coś takiego, żyjemy podobnymi życiami, eh, z lekkimi różnicami. - Śmieje się Niall.

  - Masz tam gitarę, jest twoja? - Harry pyta, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte w ciekawości, a on sam szczerze zainteresowany.

  - Tak, można tak powiedzieć, grywam raz po raz małym dzieciakom na oddziale, uwielbiają to. Zgaduję, że to odciąga ich od otoczenia i zgaduję, że mnie też. - Słowa wypadają z ust Nialla. Nie chciał powiedzieć tego wszystkiego, bo nienawidzi tego, ja za każdym razem, gdy mówi o swoim życiu, mówi o szpitalach i chorobach, i _raku._ To depresyjne i nie chciał, by Harry zobaczył tę stronę.

       Harry parzy teraz na niego uważnie z czymś w oczach, co sprawia, że Niall czerwienieje, co sprawia, że czuje się mały i otwarty, by Harry go zobaczył, jakby chłopak o kręconych włosach czytał wszystkie jego myśli i czuł wszystkie jego uczucia.  Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że nie wypali z czymś w stylu “ _jeste_ _ś_ _taki silny, Niall!_ ”. Nie ma ochoty na żadną z tych bzdur.

  - Mogę usłyszeć jak grasz? Jakąkolwiek piosenkę chcesz, lub nie, jeśli, uh, jeśli nie chcesz grać, to też w porządku-

  - Harry, oczywiście - Niall przerywa jego gadaninę. - Mam na myśli, jasne, oczywiście, zagram dla ciebie. - Uśmiecha się, a Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, kiwając głową.

  - Chcesz, żebym ci podał? Czy… - Harry wskazuje na gitarę, która stoi smutna i samotna po drugiej stronie pokoju. Niall myśli, że to byłby długi spacer, przynajmniej dla niego, dla jego nóg, które zawsze pulsują i sprawiają, że trudno mu samemu zrobić kilka kroków, chce oszczędzić Harry'emu zażenowania, widząc go takim, więc wydusza z siebie ciche “tak, proszę”, gdy odsuwa nieco koce i robi miejsce dla ukochanej gitary.

       Harry kładzie ja delikatnie obok niego na łóżku i stoi tam przez kilka sekund, dopóki Niall nie spogląda na niego z pytaniem w oczach.

  - Możesz usiąść na łóżku, jeśli chcesz, nie jest tak wygodne jak kanapa, ale yeah.

       Harry nie waha się, siada blisko niego, a ciepło promieniuje z jego ciała i to sprawia, że Niall staje się niespokojny.

  - Masz jakieś specjalne życzenie? Mam na myśli, jesteś tu gościem.

  - Nie, niespecjalnie, graj co chcesz, ja chętnie posłucham tego, cokolwiek wybierzesz - mówi z uśmiechem na twarzy.

      Niall zaczyna grać przypadkowe akordy, pozwala palcom przesuwać się łagodnie po strunach, dopóki nie odnajduje rytmu, który jest znajomy. Wybiera “The A Team”. Zaczyna śpiewać cicho, ale przeradza się to w głośniejszy śpiew, gdy znajduje zachwyt w oczach Harry'ego. Kończą razem, trochę jako żart. Harry przesadza z ostatnia nutą, a Niall śmieje się z niego głośno i cała wstydliwość znika, a oni kończą, śmiejąc się razem co trwa, jak im się wydaje, całą wieczność.

  - Masz uroczy głos, Niall. - Harry mówi szczerze, kiedy ich śmiech przechodzi w cichy chichot, a ich policzki są zaczerwienione. - Naprawdę mi się podobało, masz to coś, jak, to wspaniałe, śpiewasz z duszą. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Mówię śmieszne rzeczy, ale naprawdę masz fantastyczny głos.

       Niall rumieni się jak szaleniec, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech.

  - Ja- wow, Harry, dziękuje, ja tylko- takie słowa od ciebie, to po prostu-

  - Nie mów tak, jestem zwykłym chłopakiem, jak ty, który też kocha śpiewać. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nic specjalnego, naprawdę.

  - Żartujesz sobie? - Niall sapie. - Harry jesteś, wasza czwórka jest cholernie genialna!

       I tym razem to kolej Harry'ego na rumieniec.

  - Och, przymknij się. - Śmieje się.

  - Jestem poważny, srałem w gacie, kiedy usłyszałem, że przyjedziecie. - Niall potrząsa głową.

  - Zatem jesteś fanem? - pyta Harry i Niall myśli, że to zadowolony uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy.

  - I dopiero teraz się domyśliłeś? Nie było wskazówką to, że nawet nie mogłem patrzeć na ciebie, kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju?

       Uśmiech Harry'ego poszerza się.

  - Myślałem, że jesteś po prostu nieśmiały - mówi, ale przerywa mu głośne, okropne pukanie do drzwi, za którym podąża “dalej, Harry, musimy iść!”, w którym Niall rozpoznaje głos Louisa.

       Harry wygląda na smutnego i skruszonego, gdy na niego patrzy.

  - Ja- wow, ta godzina mięła o wiele za szybko, nie? - chichocze, gdy poprawia swoje włosy, a serce Nialla po raz kolejny bije o wiele za szybko. - Może chcesz zdjęcie czy coś?

       Niall nie chce, by Harry wychodził, nie tak szybko, nie, kiedy wciąż mają tak wiele rzeczy, o których mogą rozmawiać, kiedy Niall chce sprawiać, że Harry się śmieje, kiedy wciąż chce, by Harry podzielił się z nim historiami i żartami.

  - Niall? - Głos Harry'ego zaskakuje go i patrzy na niego dużymi, smutnymi oczami.

  - Tak, przepraszam, uhm, mógłbyś podpisać moją gitarę? - pyta, a jego palce trzęsą się, kiedy wręcza gitarę Harry'emu.

       Młodszy chłopak uśmiecha się do niego promiennie i podpisuje ją, przesuwając palcami starannie wolno i kiedy kończy, Niall chwyta raz jeszcze gitarę, by znaleźć na niej schludne i całkowicie wyraźne _Harry Styles xx :)._ Chce mu się nagle płakać, chce, by to trwało dłużej, chce zostać w spokojnej i łagodnej obecności Harry'ego przez jeszcze kilka godzin.

  - Niall, wystraszyłoby cię to, gdybym powiedział, że chcę pozostać z tobą w kontakcie? - pyta Harry. - Jak, mogliśmy może ze sobą pisać? Nie wydajesz się być typem osoby, która podzieli się moim numerem w mediach, czuję, że mogę ci zaufać. - Śmieje się, ale wygląda na zdenerwowanego i jeśli przeczucia Nialla są właściwe, Harry jest bardziej zdenerwowany pisaniem z Niallem niż fankami mającymi jego numer.

  - Jezu, jesteś poważny? Oczywiście, chciałbym! To znaczy, być z tobą w kontakcie, nie wydawać twój numer! - Policzki Nialla rumienią się n-ty raz w ciągu godziny, ale nie dba o to, bo Harry wygląda jakby mu ulżyło i jest szczerze _uszcz_ _ęś_ _liwiony_ jego odpowiedzią.

       Wymieniają się numerami i robią zdjęcie (które Niall wydrukuje i powiesi na ścianie tak szybko, jak będzie mógł) i kiedy Harry wychodzi, łagodnie całuje policzek Nialla, jakby sprawdzał, czy to w porządku, a kiedy widzi błysk w oczach Nialla, robi to ponownie, tym razem z większym zdecydowaniem.

+

       Jego następna sesja chemioterapii jest mniej znośna niż ostatnia. To tylko kilka godzin po tym, jak Harry i reszta chłopców wychodzi i Niall czuje się jak w siódmym niebie, kiedy mdleje w drodze do łazienki.

       To dzieje się częściej niż nie, to tracenie przytomności. Czuje się w porządku, aż przestaje. Aż nie może się utrzymać na nogach, nie może nawet siedzieć, a jego ciało się zamyka. Traci rachubę z ilością strachu, jaką dał swojej mamie i pielęgniarkom i jako konsekwencje, po igłach i prześwietlań, powiedziano mu, że najlepszą opcją jest dodanie kilku sesji chemioterapii w tygodniu. Pomimo faktu, że czuje się słabszy i bardziej chory za każdym razem, lekarze gwarantują mu, że to jedyny sposób, by zapobiec przerzutom.

       To po tym jak wymiotuje trzeci raz w przeciągu godziny, kiedy jego mama twierdzi, że potrzebuje rozproszenia. I kiedy rzadkie odpowiedzi od Seana robią się frustrujące, bierze głęboki wdech, zanim zbiera w sobie odwagę i wysyła proste _hej_ do Harry'ego,

       Odpowiedź przychodzi po pięciu minutach.

_Niall? Czeeeeeeeść! Dobrze cię słyszeć. x_

_Ciebie również ! Co słychać?_ Niall odsyła. Czuje się wystarczająco oszołomiony, by nie martwić się, jeśli przekracza jakieś niewidzialne granice, jest po prostu zadowolony z pisania z Harrym Stylesem, choć czuje, jakby rozmawiał z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

_Niewiele. Przegryzam coś zanim wejdę na scenę. A u ciebie? :)_

       To wtedy Niall zamiera. Bo jak ma zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że ma jedną z sesji chemioterapii, bez mówienia o sesji chemioterapii?

       Jego mama ściska jego kolano, siedząc obok niego na łóżku, w oczywisty, bezwstydny sposób czytając jego sms-y. Niall się nie przejmuje. Ona prawdopodobnie nie wierzy, że naprawdę rozmawia z _tym_ Harrym Stylesem.

  - Możesz mu powiedzieć, kochanie. Właściwie, _powinieneś_ \- mówi Maura.

  - Mamo, nie wiem czy jesteś świadoma, ale rozmawiam z Harrym, jak, wiesz, Harrym z One Direction. Nie chcę, by poczuł się niekomfortowo, rozmawiając o mojej chorobie, kiedy spędza świetny czas z kumplami.

       Maura tylko patrzy na niego smutno.

  - Kochanie, jestem świadoma. Pielęgniarki powiedziały jak wasza dwójka patrzyła się na siebie troskliwie przez całą godzinę jego wizyty - mówi. Niall nie przegapia dokuczliwego tonu w jej głosie. - Ale jeśli dał ci swój numer, to z jakiegoś powodu.

       Niall słyszy to, czego kobieta nie wymawia na głos i ma rację. Harry wie o jego kondycji, nieważne czy powiedziała mu któraś z pielęgniarek, czy przeczytał o tym z tabelki przyklejonej do jego łóżka. Wie, że Niall jest chory i Niall nic nie osiągnie, nie rozmawiając o tym, bo choroba wciąż pozostanie. Ciężki i niechciany temat, którego żaden z nich nie chce dotknąć, ale on nie odejdzie. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.

       Jego telefon wibruje mu w dłoni, strasząc go.

_Wciąż tam jesteś? :( Nie odchodź!!!!_

_Yeah, jestem, wybacz, trochę się tu rozproszyłem haha_ wysyła w odpowiedzi. Fakt, że rak jest ignorowaną prawdą nie znaczy, że musi od razu się do tego przyznawać.

 _Nie jestem wystarczająco interesujący?!_ Harry odpisuje z emotką złamanego serca na końcu wiadomości i Niall chichocze.

_Cholera, co mnie zdradziło? :P_

_Niaaaaaaaaaaall!!! :(_

_Hahaha, żartuję ! myślę, że nawet cię lubię_

_Och, naprawdę? ja też cię nawet lubię Panie Niallu…?_

_Horan hhahah_

_Panie Horan! Chciałbym tu zostać przez jakiś czas, ale obowiązki wzywają_

_Rozwal to, stary, opowiedz mi później, powodzenia !_

_Dzięki :) śpij dobrze x_

       I tak to jest.

+

       To się tam nie zatrzymuje, oczywiście. Przez większość poranków Niall budzi się do nowej wiadomości od Harry'ego, czasami do kilku przegapionych połączeń, bo Harry jest w Stanach i Niall zauważył, że chłopak często zapomina o kłopotliwej różnicy czasowej i zawsze kończy, dzwoniąc do Nialla kiedy ten śpi głęboko, o haniebnej godzinie porannej.

       Nie pomaga także to, że Niall przesypia niemal tyle godzin, ile ma lat.

       To były dwa tygodnie i trochę od czasu, gdy się poznali i Niall wciąż nie czuje się dostatecznie odważnie, by powiedzieć Harry'emu jak chory jest. Spędzają godziny na pisaniu wiadomości i rozmawianiu ze sobą przez telefon. Czasami nawet na Skypie, kiedy Harry ma czas, a Niall czuje się dostatecznie obudzony. Niall odkrywa także, że jego chemioterapia staje się nieco łatwiejsza z nieustannymi dowcipami “puk-puk” Harry'ego, które go rozpraszają.

       Dzisiaj jednak jest jeden z tych dni, kiedy niebo jest jasne i słońce świeci, ale Niall nie ma energii by w ogóle mówić. Ignorował stałe wibrowanie telefonu od czasu, gdy obudził się, krzycząc z bólu dwie godziny temu. Morfina uśmierza nieco ból, ale także sprawia, że czuje się jakby najmniejszy ruch mógł go złamać. Jego telefon nadal wibruje, więc przyciska guzik wzywający jedną z pielęgniarek - która przychodzi, dysząc i wyglądając na zaalarmowaną - i Niall czuje się winny.

  - Niall! Na litość boską, w porządku? Ile razy nas jeszcze wystraszysz, zanim zrozumiesz, że ten guzik jest tylko w razie nagłego wypadku! - Pielęgniarka - Marty, jak przypomina sobie Niall - mówi mu.

       Niall nie odpowiada. Nie pokazuje nawet żadnego znaku, że słuchał czegokolwiek, tylko zaciska mocniej oczy i zakopuje się głębiej w koce. Słyszy, jak Marty wzdycha, a jej kroki się przybliżają.

  - Czego potrzebujesz, Nialler? Morfina dobrze działa?

       Niall stęka, starając się pokiwać głową.

  - Użyj słów, dobrze? Jak się czujesz, kochany?

       Marty jest jedną z ulubionych pielęgniarek Nialla. Ponieważ jest łagodna i cierpliwa, i pozwala Niallowi wziąć swój czas przy robieniu najprostszych rzeczy.

  - Boli, boli mniej, ale boli - mamrocze. - Telefon wibruje od godzin.

  - Och, potrzebujesz bym ci go przyniosła, prawda? - pyta żartobliwie. - To Harry, znów domagający się twojej uwagi, eh? Masz 5 nieodebranych połączeń i 8 nieprzeczytanych wiadomości, wszystko od niego. - Ściska jego dłoń i kontynuuje: - Chce cię na Skypie o trzeciej, mówi, że to niezmiernie ważne, nie możesz tego przegapić.

  - Nie mogę-

  - Możesz i to zrobisz. Teraz jest dopiero dziesiąta, daj lekarstwom trochę czasu, by w pełni zaczęły działać, będziemy cię monitorować i utrzymywać bez bólu tak bardzo, jak możemy, dobrze? Po prostu śpij. Obudzę cię nieco wcześniej, by zobaczyć jak się czujesz na tą rozmowę na Skype.

  - Jesteś najlepsza, Marty. - Niall mamrocze, otwierając swoje opuchnięte, czerwone oczy, by spojrzeń na nią. - Dzięki.

  - To nic takiego, mały wojowniku, teraz się prześpij. Zobaczymy się później.

+

       Nieco po trzeciej po południu, Niall odkrywa, że czuje się nieco lepiej. Udaje mu się utrzymać w żołądku lunch i od tego czasu był przytomny, spacerując trochę po korytarzach, by nogi nie były zdrętwiałe, jak doradzały pielęgniarki. Jego mama zabiera go do jego pokoju, który został wysprzątany w czasie, gdy on jadł lunch; wygląda lepiej w ten sposób, z odsłoniętymi zasłonami i zrobionym łóżkiem, wygląda na mniej nawiedzony.

  - Twój laptop jest naładowany? Czy i tak go podłączyć? - Jego mama pyta, gdy Nial powoli znajduje wygodną pozycję na łóżku.

  - Myślę, że jest rozładowany - odpowiada, zmuszając się do powstrzymania grymasu, kiedy nałożył zbyt duży nacisk na jedną nogę, gdy poprawia poduszki.

  - Och, co robisz? Niall, proszę. Pozwól mi pomóc! - Maura bardziej lub nie krzyczy na niego.

  - Mogę to zrobić, mamo. - Niall jęczy, zaciskając oczy, kiedy rozdzierający ból w jego nodze sprawia, że traci równowagę i kończy, opadając na bok, niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi łóżka. Jednego z tych dni przyprawi Maurę o zawał.  
  
    - Niall! Przestań to robić. Nie ma nic złego w potrzebie pomocy. - Maura beszta go, pomagając mu położyć się na plecach, podpierają go dużą ilością poduszek, z kocami owiniętymi od pasa w dół, tam, gdzie mu najzimniej. - W porządku? Jak się czujesz?

       Niall kiwa głową, ściskając dłoń matki.

  - Dobrze, mamo, przepraszam. Myślałem, że sam mogę poprawić łóżko - muczy gorzko, nie przejmując się ukryciem tego, jak źle i żałośnie się czuje.

       Maura wie lepiej, by nic nie mówić. Wie, że w dni takie jak ten Niall robi się trudny, uparty w sposób, który czasami ją martwi. Bez słowa pomaga mu ułożyć laptop na poduszce na jego kolanach; żadne z nich nie odzywa się, dopóki Niall nie loguje się na Skype i zanim łączy się z Harrym, odwraca się do niej, uśmiechając się smutno.

  - Kocham cię, mamo.

       Maura kiwa głową i całuje go w czoło.

  - Też cię kocham, Ni. Pozdrów Harry'ego, dobrze? - Wymyka się z pokoju, kiedy rozmyta twarz Harry'ego pojawia się na ekranie, a szeroki uśmiech Nialla zapewnia ją, że będzie dobrze.

+

       Nowości Harry'ego są najbardziej ekscytującą rzeczą w tym posępnym dniu; oznajmił, z ogromnym uśmiechem z dołeczkami, że nadchodzi ich dwutygodniowa przerwa i że ma w planach odwiedzenie Nialla. Blondyn stara się powiedzieć mu, że nie musi; jest pewien, że Harry musi mieć bardziej interesujące rzeczy do robienia. Lepsze miejsca do odwiedzenia niż szpital, ze zgorzkniałym nastrojem Nialla… ale albo Niall nie stara się wystarczająco, albo Harry już zdecydował i nie ma odwrotu.

       Niall myśli, że chodzi o obie te rzeczy.

       Jak to zwykle się dzieje, obaj tracą poczucie czasu w czasie rozmowy. Niall uświadamia sobie, że minęła godzina odkąd odebrał połączenie dopiero wtedy, kiedy nie może ukończyć całego zdania bez ziewania, a ból w jego kolanie jest po prostu kolejnym sygnałem, że leki przestają działać. Czuje się wykończony; był w bólu od czasu, gdy obudził się tego ranka, a nie chce, by mu się pogorszyło wystarczająco, by zmartwić Harry'ego.

  - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Nialler. Nie powinieneś odpoczywać? - Harry pyta z drugiej strony, marszcząc w zmartwieniu twarz, kiedy Niall zagryza wargę by przełknąć jęk. - W porządku?

  - Ja- tak, w porządku, jestem tylko wykończony. To był długi dzień. - Wykrzesuje z siebie uśmiech, poprawiając koce. Nie czuje palców u nóg.

  - Porozmawiamy jutro, idź spać, kochanie - mówi. - Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy dotrę do Londynu, w porządku?

       Niall przytakuje, czując się nieco bardziej rozbudzonym.

  - Tak, tak, w porządku, jasne, będę miał telefon przy sobie cały czas.

  - Dobrze. Nie utrzymuj mnie w niepewności tak, jak zrobiłeś to wcześniej dzisiaj. - Harry mówi, patrząc na niego żartobliwie, przez co Niall śmieje się, ale jego żołądek sprawia, że czuje nieprzyjemne młodości na przypomnienie o okropnym poranku.

  - Mam nadzieję, że to nie zdarzy się znowu, Haz.

  - Tak. - Harry wzdycha, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie i przygryza wargę. Niall ma przeczucie, że on _wie,_ że coś było nie tak, kiedy Niall ignorował jego telefony i wiadomości przez dobre trzy godziny, ale jest zadowolony, że Harry tego nie wspomina. - Mam nadzieję, że to nigdy więcej się nie wydarzy.

  - Jest trochę wcześnie, ale idę teraz do łóżka - mówi Niall, a potem parska i potrząsa głową. - To znaczy, już jestem w łóżku, ale, wiesz. - Śmieje się, odwracając wzrok i ostentacyjnie ignoruje smutny uśmiech Harry'ego.

  - Słodkich snów, Ni, porozmawiamy jutro - mówi Harry, posyłając mu buziaka i sprawiając, że jasny rumieniec pojawia się na policzkach Nialla; tak bardzo, jak Niall stara się to ukryć, jest pewien, że Harry widzi to pomimo złego światła i rozmytego ekranu.

       Też posyła mu buziaka, czując się nieco wstydliwie i nerwowo, ale udaje mu się zasnąć wkrótce po tym, wyobrażając sobie, że Harry naprawdę całuje go na dobranoc.


	2. Chapter 2

       Niall budzi się następnego ranka do szelestu przewracanych kartek. Jest zbyt śpiący, by być zmieszanym tym, kto mógłby dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, kiedy spał. Jeśli jego zegar biologiczny ma rację, nie może być po południu, co znaczy, że jego mama wciąż jest w pracy.

       Obracanie się zawsze jest problemem, ale po uświadomieniu sobie, że nie ma mowy, by wrócić do spania, robi to, otwierając powoli oczy, a mglisty, rozmazany obraz kogoś, siedzącego na jego sofie pojawia się tak szybko, jak mruga. To zdecydowanie nie wygląda jak jego mama, postać wygląda na szczupłą i wysoką. Jej plecy opierają się o podłokietnik kanapy, a para nóg zwisa z drugiej strony, odziana w buty, poruszające się do przodu i do tyłu, sprawiając, że Niall czuje, jak nieco kręci mu się w głowie.

       Może zobaczyć kształt książki na kolanach tej osoby, a jego myśli ospale nadążają - to stąd szelest stron. Pociera dłonią przez włosy i twarz, mrugając kilka razy, dopóki nie widzi nieco lepiej. Spogląda ponownie na osobę siedzącą na kanapie, która wciąż nie uświadomiła sobie, że on już nie śpi i widzi czarne, rozczochrane włosy, uroczy nos, cień zarostu na twarzy sięgający nieco do szyi. Jego wzrok podąża w dół, czując się nieco bardziej obudzonym, widzi atrament rozsiany po całej ręce osoby i dławi w sobie sapnięcie, gdy dostrzega bardzo znajomy tatuaż _zap_ na przedramieniu.

       Nie może być.

       Niall musiał wydać jakiś dźwięk, bo osoba odwraca się, by spojrzeć na niego; szerokie, sowie oczy mrugają, a usta kształtują się w coś, co wygląda na rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Och, hej. Obudziłeś się, zajęło ci to chwilę, eh? - _Zayn_ mówi, wstając i odkładając książkę - komiks, Niall zauważa poniewczasie - na mały stolik obok łóżka Nialla. - Jestem Zayn. Dobrze cię w końcu poznać.

       Niall kiwa głową, czując się otępiałym, w dobry i bardzo oszałamiający sposób.

\- Ja─ Jestem Niall, ale, co? Mam na myśli, ty. To ty! Co ty─ co ty tu robisz? - Niall bełkocze. - Mam na myśli, to też miłe, poznanie cię, mam na myśli, w końcu poznanie cię, ale, po prostu─

\- Hej, oddychaj przez sekundę - mówi Zayn. To wtedy Niall zauważa, że maszyna kontrolując pracę jego serca wydaje zabawny dźwięk.

  - Przepraszam. Kurwa, przepraszam, tylko ty, jesteś tutaj, ze mną, co do cholery! Jesteś Zayn Malik! - Niall śmieje się, pocierając twarz dłońmi. - Pielęgniarki powiedziały mi, że w najbliższym czasie nie zaczną się halucynacje, co się do cholery dzieje.

       Chichot Zayna wyciąga go z jakiegokolwiek ogłupienia, w którym się pogrążył.

\- Stary, mogę cię zapewnić, że pielęgniarki nie kłamały.

  - Ale jesteś Zayn Malik. - Niall mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. Musiał zapaść w śpiączkę, kiedy spał.

        Ale chłopie, _Zayn_ wciąż stoi tuż przed nim, kiwając głową i patrząc na siebie, jakby sprawdzał, czy naprawdę jest Zaynem Malikiem.

\- Tak, jestem. - Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ja nie─

\- Niall, twój mózg nic sobie z tobą nie pogrywa, jestem tu. Nie wiem dlaczego tak trudno w to uwierzyć, ale tak. Jestem Zayn, ty jesteś Niall, a Harry jest na dole w stołówce, by przynieść nam kawę. Wiesz, zmęczenie po podróży samolotem i w ogóle.

       Właśnie w tym momencie drzwi się otwierają i pojawia uśmiechnięta twarz Harry'ego. Niesie trzy kubki parującej kawy, pozwalając się zamknąć drzwiom, uderzając w nie obcasem buta i ostrożnie kładąc wszystkie trzy kubki na stoliku Nialla, dmuchając na dłonie i mamrocząc _to było cholernie gorące_ i ocierając je o spodnie. Spogląda w górę na ich dwójkę, wyglądając na dość zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Cześć! Nie śpisz! - W mniej niż w dwóch krokach jest na łóżku Nialla, owijając ręce wokół jego małego ciała; ciasno, lecz delikatnie. - Tak dobrze cię widzieć, Niall. Skype nie oddaje ci sprawiedliwości.

       Ledwo zauważa Zayna, mamroczącego ciche “Zostawię was samych na sekundkę” i wychodzącego cicho z pokoju.

       Niall oddaje uścisk, kiedy drzwi są zamknięte i pozwala sobie zrelaksować się w objęciach Harry'ego.

\- Jak się masz? - pyta Harry, siadając na łóżku i biorąc dłoń chłopaka w swoje, cieplejsze.

\- Mam się dobrze, tak myślę, tak. - Niall uśmiecha się do Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że wygląda to uspokajająco. - A ty? Myślałem, że powiedziałeś─ że zadzwonisz do mnie, kiedy dotrzesz do Londynu - mówi Niall, patrząc na niego groźnie, bez przekonania.

       Wciąż nie jest pewny, czy Zayn był prawdziwy.

\- Tak, co do tego… - Harry krzywi się żartobliwie, a Niall uderza go lekko w ramię, nie puszczając jego ręki. - Chciałem, żeby to była niespodzianka! Zayn powiedział, że najpierw powinienem do ciebie zadzwonić, ale nie chciałem. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Ale poznałeś Zayna, zachowywał się dobrze? Chciałem zostać tutaj, dopóki się nie obudzisz, ale on nie chciał schodzić z powrotem na dół do stołówki - chichocze, potrząsając głową.

\- Och. Tak, cóż, co do tego - mówi Niall, naśladując Harry'ego. - Mogłem myśleć, że mam halucynacje i powtarzałem jego imię jakieś osiemset razy, zanim przyszedłeś - mówi, patrząc na pościel. - Myślę, że także go przestraszyłem, bo te głupie urządzenia zaczęły wydawać straszne odgłosy.

       Harry śmieje się, zanim rumieniec Nialla dosięga jego nosa, a on patrzy na niego morderczo i wyłapuje to, że zielone oczy lśnią czymś, co definiuje jako _czułość_.

\- Och, Niall. - Harry wciąż się śmieje i gdyby Niall nie był w nim tak zadurzony, poczułby się urażony.

\- Zamknij się! - Niall chichocze, puszczając dłoń Harry'ego i pchając go tak, że ten w połowie leży na jego łóżku, a jego stopy wciąż dotykają podłogi.

\- Nie wiesz jak uroczy jesteś. - Harry mówi łagodnie, jakby mówił to tylko do siebie.

       Ale Niall słyszy, oczywiście, że słyszy, Harry niemal leży na jego kolanach, a ciche śmiechy, które wciąż z siebie wydaje, wibrują na lewej nodze Nialla i Niall jest zadowolony, że dziś nie czuje się zbyt obolały.

       Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, które sprawia, że Niall nieco podskakuje, sprawiając, że Harry znów chichocze, gdy wstaje i idzie otworzyć.

\- Harold, jesteś czerwony, co wy tu robicie? - mówi głośny głos, który Niall rozpoznaje.

       Harry wziąć stara się odzyskać oddech, ściskając brzuch, gdy śmieje się raz jeszcze.

  - Cicho, Lou - mówi, pozbawiony tchu - po prostu już wejdź - mówi, otwierając szczerzej drzwi i poruszając brwiami na Nialla.

        Niall ma to okropne uczucie, mieszkankę podekscytowania i niepewności w żołądku. Ma poznać resztę One Direction w swojej najbrzydszej pidżamie i z porannym oddechem.

       Wydaje się się, że mijają godziny zamiast sekund, aż widzi Louisa, wsuwającego głowę do środka, rozglądającego się z zaciekawieniem po wnętrzu, aż jego jasne, niebieskie oczy spoczywają na Niallu.

\- Och, mój Boże, więc to ty jesteś sławny Niall! - mówi, zbliżając się do łóżka i wyciągając rękę. Niall już ma nią potrząsnąć, starając się zignorować trzęsące się palce, kiedy Louis opuszcza rękę i obraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Jest uroczy.

       Harry wygląda na nieco urażonego, chociaż to Niall jest tym, który wciąż ma rękę w powietrzu, ale Niall jest tym, który się śmieje. Louis odwraca się, by znów na niego spojrzeć.

\- Lubię cię, Niall - mówi. - Czy wasza dwójka zamierza przywitać się z moim przyjacielem? - Zerka na Liama i Zayna, a potem z powrotem na Nialla. - Mam tak niegrzecznych przyjaciół, Niall, wybacz.

       Niall prawdopodobnie wygląda nieco głupio, szczerząc się do Louisa i potrząsając głową.

\- Cześć, Niall, ten kędzierzawy chłopak mówił o tobie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Cudownie w końcu przypisać twarz do wszystkiego, co nam o tobie mówił - mówi Liam, podchodząc powoli do łóżka Niala, jakby sprawdzał czy to w porządku.

        Niall uśmiecha się do niego pogodnie. Co za cudownie dziwaczny dzień.

\- My się poniekąd już poznaliśmy - mówi Zayn - ale czuję, że tym razem powinienem się odpowiednio przedstawić.

        Niall jest pewien, że jego rumieniec w tym momencie dosięga uszu.

\- Och, Boże, Zayn, ja─ przepraszam, to co zrobiłem wcześniej było takie głupie, cholera jasna - mamrocze Niall, a Zayn śmieje się cicho.

\- Nie masz powodu by przepraszać, zaskoczyłem cię, kiedy dopiero co się obudziłeś - mówi Zayn, wzruszając ramionami i siadając na kanapie, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Rzeczywiście jesteś naprawdę uroczy. - Oświadcza, mrugając do Harry'ego i odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

        Dłonie Nialla nie przestają się trząść. Zawsze był całkiem pewny siebie, wie, jak utrzymywać swoich przyjaciół rozbawionych, potrafi podtrzymać rozmowę, ale teraz czuje się obnażony, nieśmiały, nawet nieodpowiednio ubrany. Z czwórką ludzi, których podziwiał przez przeszło dwa lata, oczekującą, że coś powie, zmaga się z poradzeniem sobie z tymi kłopotliwymi, ckliwymi i strasznymi rzeczami, które teraz czuje.

\- To─ wow, to po prostu, czadowe, poznać was wszystkich. - Niall rumieni się jasną czerwienią, rozlaną po bladych policzkach. - To jest nierealne, och Boże, mama nigdy mi w to nie uwierzy - chichocze cicho. - Chcę, mam tak wiele do powiedzenia, ale, och Boże - rechocze, gryząc dolną wargę, gdy jego oczy przesuwają się od jednego chłopaka do drugiego. - Jestem tak cholernie zadowolony, mając was wszystkich tutaj, szczerze, myślałem, że nigdy… - _nie dożyję tego dnia_. Niemal to mówi, ale przełyka swoje słowa, jakby były piaskiem.

       Jego spojrzenie opada na Harry'ego, który stoi cichy, ale spostrzegawczy, kiedy wszyscy zostają sobie przedstawieni. Ma mały, drgający uśmiech na twarzy, jakby powstrzymywał szeroki uśmiech. To wypełnia Nialla ulgą i pocieszeniem. Sprawia, że śmieje się nerwowo i pozwala sobie opaść z powrotem na poduszki, chowając zaróżowione policzki i ogromny uśmiech.

       Czuje dłoń na swoich plecach, ale zamiast wzdrygnąć, relaksuje się, a unoszenie i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej wydaje się być mniej ciężkie, im dłużej ta ręka tam pozostaje.

\- My też jesteśmy zadowoleni, że tu jesteśmy, Ni - mówi Harry, pocierając łagodnie plecy blondyna. - Teraz, co ty na to, by opowiedzieć nam jak myślałeś, że Zayn był snem wywołanym gorączką, gdy się obudziłeś?

       Louis wybucha śmiechem, sprawiając, że Liam także się śmieje. Niall wyślizguje się ze swojego ukrycia pomiędzy legowiskiem z poduszek, by wyłapać, jak Zayn przewraca na nich czule oczami, a potem patrzy na Harry'ego, uśmiechającego się do niego. Znowu siada, czując się bardziej żywy niż czuł się od tygodni i zaczyna opowiadać im tę niedorzeczną historię.

       Kiedy kończy, uświadamia sobie trzy rzeczy; po pierwsze, nic go nie boli, pomimo faktu, że nie brał od wczorajszego wieczora żadnych leków przeciwbólowych. Po drugie, Harry i on są dobrzy w ukradkowym trzymaniu się za ręce pod pościelą Nialla. I trzecie: to dobre uczucie, śmiać się głośno i żywo, bez powstrzymywania się, bez martwienia o leki, liczenie komórek raka w jego kościach i niepewną nogę. Ma się dobrze, śmiejąc się z tymi chłopcami, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od miesięcy, zamiast od zaledwie kilku godzin.

++

       Niall zostaje w pełnym nadziei nastroju przez nieco dłużej niż tydzień. Chłopcy przychodzą kiedy mają szansę, czasami wszyscy, czasami dwójka z nich, czasami tylko Harry i on, oglądający bezmyślnie telewizor i trzymający się za ręce, nawet tego nie zauważając.

       Miał szczęście, że zawsze przyjeżdżają po jego sesji chemioterapii, albo wychodzą przed tym, gdy ją ma. To nie tak, że Niall lubi mieć przed nimi tajemnice, bo, mimo wszystko, to wcale nie jest tajemnica. Przyjeżdżają do szpitala, jadą na piąte piętro, wchodzą na skrzydło z nowotworami, by odwiedzić go na kilka godzin. Wiedzą, ale nie wiedzą. Niall nie jest pewien, czy chce to utrzymać w ten sposób.

       Dzisiaj jednak szczęście nie jest po jego stronie. Zaczyna się, kiedy Marty przychodzi, by powiedzieć mu, że jego sesja chemii jest dzisiaj dwie godziny wcześniej, bo ten facet, który był przed nim został wczoraj wypisany i wszystko się przesunęło.

       Zjadł małe śniadanie nie wcześniej, niż godzinę temu i wszystko wewnątrz niego wzburza się niewygodnie, kiedy wbijają igłę w jego prawą rękę. To kuje, mamrotane przekleństwa wypływają z jego ust, gdy nowa pielęgniarka, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, grzebie się z maszyną obok niego. Nie spojrzała mu w oczy od kiedy sztywno powiedziała wymuszone dzień dobry i zwykle Niall zegnałby to na nerwy pierwszego dnia, ale ona wygląda na doświadczoną i pewną w tym, co robi. Zdecydowanie nie jest nowa.

        Zostawia go z “Wrócę za dwie godziny, panie Horan”, pozwalając drzwiom zamknąć się za sobą zbyt głośno.

       Niall decyduje, że jej nie lubi.

       Nawet nie pół godziny później, Niall zaczyna czuć lekkie mdłości, może to fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nie jadł nic tuż przed chemią, zawsze upewniając się, że była przynajmniej trzygodzinna przerwa pomiędzy jedzeniem, a przyjmowaniem lekarstw. Ale dzisiaj nie miał wyboru, więc może to właśnie to, a może też to, że czuł się uwięziony i przyparty do muru, kiedy wieźli go obskurnym wózkiem wzdłuż korytarza i natychmiast wbili igłę w jego ramię, przerywając znowu wrażliwą skórę, nie pytając go nawet, czy jest mu wygodnie, czy chciał wiadro bliżej łóżka.

       Jest całkowicie sam. Ze strasznie wyglądającymi maszynami i nieustannym bólem w kolanie.

        Mógłby winić narastające uczucie mdłości na ból, ale wie, głęboko w duszy, że po prostu się zamartwia. To niepokojące, myślenie, że Harry mógłby przyjść w każdej minucie, by znaleźć jego pusty pokój. To nawet bardziej niepokojące, wyobrażenie go, znajdującego jego w takim stanie. Chemioterapia zawsze sprawia, że czuje się słabszy i jakoś, pozwolenie Harry'emu zobaczenie go takim podatnym na zranienie sprawia, że żółć podchodzi mu do gardła.

       Odpływa na kilka minut po tym, jak skupia swój oddech, by zapobiec wymiotom. To jest zawsze niespokojny sen, kiedy drzemie podczas chemioterapii. Niepokojące i przerażające koszmary zawsze sprawiały, że niemożliwym było po prostu zaśnięcie po terapii. To męczące, gdy nie śpi, zawsze będąc na granicy wymiocin, ale jego sny nie są przyjemne w tych dniach. Nigdy do tego nie przywyknie.

       Kiedy znowu otwiera oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzą jego nieskupione oczy, to ręka Harry'ego.

         Jest przestraszony, wyskakując z ramion Harry'ego. Kto wie jak i kiedy przytulił się do piersi Harry'ego, tyko Bóg wie kiedy Harry się tu pojawił, co jest ważniejsze.

\- Hej, cii. Dlaczego jesteś taki przerażony? To tylko ja - szepcze Harry, pozwalając swojej ręce opaść na ramiona Nialla i łagodnie popchnąć na łóżko. - W porządku?

\- Co robisz? - Niall mamrocze, jego głos jest zachrypnięty, a usta suche.

\- Pisałem tylko do chłopaków, by nie przychodzili. - Harry odpowiada cicho. - Coś mi mówi, że nie chcesz dzisiaj ich przekomarzania. Tak?

       Niall marszczy brwi, ale przytakuje.

\- Która jest godzina?

\- Po jedenastej.

       Westchnięcie ulgi Nialla nie przechodzi niezauważone.

\- Zamierzasz zostać?

\- Oczywiście, że zamierzam zostać. Gdzie indziej miałbym iść? - mówi Harry, wyraźnie zmieszany i nieco zbity z tropu. - Chyba, że nie chcesz mnie tu, to mogę iść, oczy… Niall?

       Niall zaciska powieki tak mocno, że niemal czuje każdą zmarszczkę formującą się na jego skórze. Mdłości powracają, ale tym razem Niall wie na pewno, że nie utrzyma swojego śniadania w żołądku ani minuty dłużej.

\- Niall? Hej, odpowiedz mi, wszystko w porządku? - Głos Harry'ego jest odległy, nawet pomimo tego, że jest tak blisko Nialla, jak nigdy nie był.

  - Haz─ wiad─ proszę, wiadro, ja─

       Harry nie sięga po wiadro na czas. Wylatuje ze swojego siedzenia, potykając się o własne nogi, aż znajduje je w roku łóżka Nialla. Do czasu, gdy podstawia je tuż pod brodę Nialla, ten zwymiotował już na swoje kolana. To nie jest ładny widok, ale Harry może skupić się jedynie na tym, jak ciężki jest oddech Nialla. Jak wydaje się krztusić, robiąc coś najwyraźniej tak prostego, jak wdychanie i wydychanie powietrza. Obejmuje swój brzuch jedną ręką, kiedy drugą - ta z wbitą igłą - ściska mocno koc i Harry bierze tę dłoń w swoją własną, pozwalając Niallowi ściskać ją tak mocno, jak tego potrzebuje.

       To nie trwa dłużej niż pięć minut, ale Harry'emu wydaje się, że minęła całą wieczność, dopóki Niall nie opada na niego. Martwi się przez sekundę, gotów drzeć się wniebogłosy, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że Niall nie zemdlał. Jest biały jak prześcieradło, tak, ale jest przytomny. Stara się samemu usiąść i zawodzi. Harry nic nie mówi, gdy odkłada wiadro z powrotem na ziemię, wyciągając materiałową chusteczkę z kieszeni i łagodnie ocierając nią brodę Nialla.

       Wyrzuca ją do wiaderka, nie przejmując się tym, czy ją jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy i zdejmuje rozwalającą się bandanę, by otrzeć łzy Nialla.

  - Jest w porządku. To koniec, tak? Jest w porządku, Ni. Wszystko jest dobrze, uporamy się z tobą. - Harry szepcze, starając się wyglądać na spokojnego i nie pozwalając Niallowi zobaczyć jego trzęsących się rąk. Niall drży strasznie w cienkim szlafroku, który ma na sobie. - Zawołam pielęgniarkę. Pozwolimy im zabrać cię z powrotem do pokoju i włączymy mecz i będziemy cię przytulać, dopóki się znowu nie rozgrzejesz, okej? Nie martw się.

       Niall zamyka oczy i odwraca twarz, chowając ją przed Harrym. Wydaje się, jakby ktoś ściskał serce Harry'ego. Czuje się pozbawiony tchu i ledwo zauważą, że to on jest tym, który dyszy nie Niall.  
  
  - Zaraz wrócę, nie zabierze mi to więcej, niż dwie minuty, kochanie. - Harry szepcze łagodnie, starając się przykryć Nialla czystą połową koca, nawet jeśli szlafrok Nialla też jest zniszczony, jego głównym priorytetem jest utrzymanie go w cieple.

+

       Pielęgniarka, Marty tym razem, przychodzi do pokoju, wyglądając na zmartwioną, razem z bladym i wciąż mamroczącym Harrym, podążającym tuż za nią. Wystarczy jej jedno spojrzenie na Nialla, by wydedukować co się stało i włącza jej się moduł przewrażliwionej matki, tak, jak Niall ją lubi, to sprawia, że czuje się nieco bezpieczniej, kiedy jego mamy nie ma przy nim.

\- Och, kochanie. To nie przydarzyło się od jakiegoś czasu, prawda? - Marty zamartwia się, starając się go przesunąć odrobinkę, jak tylko to jest możliwe. Wie, jak źle Niall czuje się po tym, jak wymiotuje i nawet jeśli by nie wiedziała, widząc Nialla tak delikatnego, jak wygląda w tej chwili, nikt nie potraktowałby go z brakiem troski.

\- To musiało się kiedyś wydarzyć, mój chłopcze, następnym razem przeniesiemy to, żebyś nie miał chemioterapii zaraz po posiłku, obiecuję ci. - Marty wskazuje Harry'emu, by podszedł i jej pomógł.

       Niall jest tak nieruchomo, jak Harry nigdy go wcześniej nie widział. Boli go wiedza, że Niall jest pogrążony w bólu, wiedza, że nie ma nic, co może zrobić, by mu pomóc, tylko słuchać, jak Marty podaje mu najprostsze instrukcje, by przenieść Nialla z powrotem do jego pokoju. Krzywi się, kiedy kobieta wyjmuje igłę z ręki Nialla, a łkanie wychodzące z ust Nialla sprawia, że Harry chce osunąć się na ścianie i płakać.

\- Okej, Harry, ja będę trzymać jego nogi, a ty podniesiesz go i posadzisz na wózku. Powolne i łagodne ruchy, okej? Jest roztrzęsiony, musimy spowodować mu jak najmniej bólu.

        Łatwiej to powiedzieć niż zrobić. Gdy tyko Marty porusza nogami Nialla, on zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu, zaciska swoje dłonie wokół niczego i oczy Harry'ego wypełniają się łzami, gdy podnosi chude ciało Nialla i słyszy jego ciche “nie, już nie, proszę, przestań”, które Niall mamrocze do siebie. Kiedy jest posadzony na wózku, Harry się poci, zarówno na czole, jak i z oczu. Niall jest zgarbiony, jakby wysiłek utrzymania się wyprostowanego był teraz dla niego zbyt wielki.

       Harry nie przegapia tego, jak wiele razy Niall pochlipuje, gdy pociera lewą nogę. Chce zapytać, ale wie, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment.

\- Najpierw musimy go wyczyścić i przebrać - mówi Marty, kiedy w końcu dochodzą do pokoju Nialla. - Są tam jakieś chusteczki pielęgnacyjne na biurku, a jego pidżamy są w torbie za kanapą, możesz je dla mnie sięgnąć, Harry, proszę?

       Harry rusza się, wręczając Marty wszystko, czego potrzebuje, dopóki ona nie zaczyna rozbierać Nialla. Jego skóra swędzi, kończyny są niecierpliwe z chęcią pomocy, by załagodzić ból Nialla własnymi dłońmi.

       Niall nagle wydaje cichy odgłos z tyłu gardła, tuż przed tym, jak Marty odpina tył jego szlafroku i kiedy Harry odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, on potrząsa głową, wyraźne błagając, a ból jest w jego oczach.

        Harry natychmiastowo i cicho wychodzi z pokoju.

+

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś to widzieć. - Niall mamrocze w skórę Harry'ego pół godziny później. Przytulają się na łóżku Nialla, tak, jak Harry obiecał. Skóra Nialla została umyta, a jego brudny szlafrok wyrzucono. Teraz ma miękką i czysta pidżamę, jego zęby są wyczyszczone, a twarz umyta. Harry czuje, że jest bardziej zrelaksowany w jego ramionach. - Założę się, że to był niezły widok. - Wzdycha smutno.

\- Nie waż się przepraszać raz jeszcze, Niallu Horanie - mówi Harry, całując lekko jego czoło. Nie jest pewien kiedy to się zaczęło, te pocałunki w policzek i w czoło, i przytulanie. Zgaduje, że mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy trzymanie za ręce wydawało się najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. - Przepraszam, że nie mogłem pomóc. Nieźle mnie wystraszyłeś, byłem całkowicie popaprany.

       Czuje, jak Niall kręci głową naprzeciw jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Trzymałeś mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach.

       Harry przyciąga go bliżej do swojej piersi, a Niall wplątuje palce w jego sweter.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz z takimi włosami, wiesz? - Niall uśmiecha się do niego; to mały uśmiech, ale wystarczający dla Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę, tak myślisz? - Harry drażni się, patrząc na Nialla i nieco roztrzepując jego włosy.

\- Tak, naprawdę, zostaw je tak. - Niall mamrocze, niemal zasypiając. - Zostaniesz?

\- Tak, zostaję, Nialler. Nie mógłbym nigdzie iść.


	3. Chapter 3

       Po tym sesje chemioterapii są przesunięte. Niall ma wolne poranki, a potem, o trzeciej popołudniu, przenoszą go do skrzydła szpitalnego na chemioterapię, zaledwie dwa piętra wyżej. Czasami sam jest zdolny iść, zawsze opierając się o czyjeś ramię - zwykle Harry'ego. Ale innym razem wózek jest jedynym sposobem, by tam dotrzeć. W te najgorsze dni; kiedy zgięcie nogi jest niczym wystawienie się na ogień, w te dni Niall prosi, by zabrali go na łóżku. By go nie ruszać i zostawić samego.  
  
       Harry jednak go nie zostawia. To były ciężkie dwa miesiące od kiedy po raz pierwszy ze sobą rozmawiali i z każdym mijającym dniem Harry czuje się dumniejszy. Bo Niall wciąż ma przed sobą długą drogę, ale z dnia na dzień wygląda na silniejszego. Je więcej i utrzymuje jedzenie w żołądku. Właściwie prosi pielęgniarki, by pozwoliły mu chodzić po korytarzach, sprawiając, że czuje się mniej bezużyteczny.  
  
       Harry zawsze idzie z nim, jeśli może. Zawsze gotowy ułożyć rękę w talii Nialla, by utrzymać go w pionie, nigdy nic nie mówiąc, ani nie patrząc na niego inaczej. Przekomarzanie się zawsze jest obecne między nimi. Nawet kiedy Niall ma skurcze w nogach i drętwieją mu one, a Harry musi zawołać pielęgniarkę, by zabrać go z powrotem, Harry nauczył się jak nigdy nie patrzeć na Nialla z litością.

      W poranek przed ostatnim tygodniem chemii, Niall budzi się z Harrym przyklejonym do jego boku. Wczoraj wieczorem ogłosił, że teraz, kiedy trasa się skończyła, ma długą przerwę, niemal cztery miesiące, z małymi wydarzeniami i promocją raz po raz, i dumnie, z przekonaniem powiedział Niallowi, żeby lepiej przygotował się na wszystkie problemy, które miał zamiar spowodować, bo nie planuje opuścić jego boku. Niall szczęśliwie powiedział mu, że może zacząć, zostając na noc, razem z nim.

  
       Uśmiecha się, nawet o tym nie wiedząc, patrząc na Harry’ego z jego zmierzwionymi włosami i gładko wyglądającymi policzkami; jego powieki poruszają się w czymś, co, jak ma nadzieję Niall, jest dobrym snem. To nieco kuszące, jak łatwo mógłby wyciągnąć rękę i odgarnąć włosy z jego czoła. Niall bezwiednie patrzy na usta Harry’ego, wydęte, ściągnięte i w idealnym odcieniu różu, są właśnie tu, sprawiając, że tak trudno Niallowi odwrócić wzrok.  
  
       Jego ręka powoli i bezdźwięcznie wysuwa się spod kołdry i łagodnie kładzie prawą dłoń na policzku Harry’ego; jest ciepły w dotyku, a jego skóra jest gładka, gdy palce Nialla śledzą jej fakturę. Jego druga dłoń wciąż jest zaplątana pod pościelą, blisko serca Harry’ego i Niall trzyma ją tam, odnajdując unoszącą się i opadającą pierś chłopaka jako komfortową.  
  
       Deszcz lejący na zewnątrz usypia go ponownie, a on czuje się zadowolony, będąc właśnie tu, gdzie teraz. Bez bólu, ciepły i kochany. Zamyka oczy i z łatwością zasypia.  
  
       Następnym razem kiedy się budzi, jest pewien, że Harry już się przebudził; wciąż czuje bicie jego serca i jest też ręka, bawiąca się krótkimi, cienkimi włosami, których jego beanie nie zakrywa. Półprzytomnie otwiera oczy i znajduje twarz Harry’ego, bardzo blisko swojej i mały uśmiech pojawia się i znika, gdy mruga.  
  
\- Dzień dobry, Ni – mówi Harry. – Dość długo spaliśmy.  
  
       Niall jęczy i przytula się do niego. To wtedy uświadamia sobie, że jego prawa ręka jest owinięta wokół szyi Harry’ego; musiała zsunąć się z jego policzka, gdy zasnął. Wspomnienie sprawia, że się rumieni i ukrywa twarz w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.  
  
\- Dalej, śpiący głupolu. – Harry całuje jego czoło, zanim odsuwa się, próbując zmusić Nialla, by na niego spojrzał. – Nie możemy przegapić śniadania, czyż nie?   
  
       Niall potrząsa głową i czuje wibracje, gdy Harry się śmieje. To zabiera mu dobre trzy minuty, by upewnić się, że jasny kolor na jego policzkach przynajmniej częściowo zniknął, zanim w końcu podnosi głowę.  
  
\- Cześć.  
  
       Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a jego usta poszerzają się coraz bardziej i bardziej, im dłużej patrzy na Nialla.  
  
\- Cześć.  
  
       Nie robią nic więcej, tylko patrzą na siebie, dłoń Harry’ego jest na jego talii i jakby przysuwa go bliżej co, jak myślał Niall, jest niemożliwe, ale teraz czuje serce Harry’ego odrobinę szybciej i mocniej niż wcześniej. Jego palce odnajdują koszulkę Harry’ego i ściska ją, a jego druga ręka wciąż jest na szyi chłopaka, jego palce swędzą, by zaplątać się w loki i przyciągnąć go do tej małej przestrzeni, która wciąż jest między nimi.  
  
       A potem Harry zamyka swoje oczy, pochylając głowę, więc ich czoła się dotykają i uśmiecha się nieśmiało, potrząsając głową. Niall czuje, jak jego żołądek opada na sekundę, myśląc, że Harry zamierza się odsunąć i to wyśmiać, jakby nie byli sekundy i milimetry od całowania.  
  
       Harry tego nie robi; znowu otwiera oczy i jego lewa dłoń opuszcza talię Nialla, by przesunąć się do jego ust. To Niall jest tym, który tym razem zamyka oczy, gdy Harry pieści jego usta; tylko oddycha, czekając na coś, cokolwiek.

       Harry bierze głęboki oddech, który sprawia, że Niall nagle otwiera oczy. Nie wie jak długo tak trwali, ale nie dba o to. Bliskość i motylki, które wywołuje Harry są warte czekania, bo to wydaje się, jakby czekał, jakby ta jedność, którą stworzyli splątanymi ciałami nie jest największą nagrodą, a on nie chce czekać zbyt długo, by to potwierdzić.  
  
      Harry otwiera usta, liżąc je szybko, zanim patrzy na Nialla z pytaniem w oczach.  
  
\- Ja... – Przełyka i Niall ściska jego kark, palcami przesuwając przez loki. – Mogę cię pocałować?  
  
      Niall kiwa głową, zanim Harry w ogóle kończy pytanie i ma tylko kilka sekund, by zwilżyć wyschnięte usta.  
  
      To nie trwa długo, to nieśmiałe cmoknięcie w usta, jakby obaj badali grunt. Biorą głęboki wdech, kiedy ich usta się rozdzielają i Niall uśmiecha się, uśmiecha się szeroko i dumnie, gdy szepcze: „zrób to znowu”.  
  
      Tym razem nie myśli dwa razy, gdy przyciska palce do czaszki Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej. _To jest to, co nazywam pocałunkiem_ , myśli Niall, otwierając usta wystarczająco, by posunąć się nieco dalej. Harry wydaje dźwięk z głębi gardła, gdy Niall wpuszcza go do środka, a dłoń chłopaka znika pod koszulą Nialla, jego palce delikatnie przesuwają się po skórze, śledząc każdą wypukłość kości, przerażająco świadom, że może policzyć każde żebro, wraca do brzucha Nialla, z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie jest wspaniale miękki.  
  
      Kiedy się odsuwają, usta Harry’ego pozostają na skórze Nialla, całuje jego żuchwę, złącze jego szyi, przeciera ślad od jego małżowiny do czoła, dopóki oddech Nialla się nie normuje.  
  
  - Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałem, by to w końcu się stało – mówi Harry, wypuszczając cichy śmiech. – I nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chcę, by to stało się znowu – mamrocze, znów całując policzki i nos Nialla. – Cały czas, chcę cię całować, jak, cały, cholerny czas. – Śmieje się naprzeciw szyi blondyna. To łaskocze i Niall chichocze, całując każdy centymetr skóry, który może dosięgnąć z tej pozycji.  
  
  - Kto mówi, że cię powstrzymuję? – szepcze Niall, tuż przed tym, jak usta Harry’ego znowu go odnajdują; to jest powolne i łagodne, żaden z nich nie przyspiesza, choć obaj są tego spragnieni.   
  
      Harry odsuwa się na sekundę, cmokając jego usta raz, drugi, trzeci i znowu, zanim opada na materac. Niall jęczy obok niego, sprawiając, że Harry chichocze, przytulając go do swojego boku.  
  
\- Pielęgniarki za chwilę przychodzą, by mi cię ukraść, Ni – mówi, a Niall jęczy.

  
\- Nie pozwól im. – Wydyma wargi, podnosząc się nieco i patrząc w dół na Harry’ego; jest pewien, że obaj wyglądają strasznie, wciąż śpiący i zamroczeni po pierwszym pocałunku. Walić śniadanie, jeśli będzie mógł zostać w tym pokoju cały dzień, całując Harry’ego tak wiele razy i tak często, jak będzie chciał.  
  
      Harry potrząsa czule głową, głaszcząc bok jego twarzy i uśmiechając się, kiedy Niall pochyla się do dotyku, kładąc swoją dłoń na tę Harry’ego.  
  
\- Po prostu pocałuj mnie znowu – mówi, zanim pochyla się, niemal leżąc na Harrym, nie dając mu wyboru. Nie to, że Harry kiedykolwiek by odmówił.  
  
      Całują się znowu i tak jak w momencie, gdy ich usta dotknęły się po raz pierwszy, to wszystko magicznie wydaje się, jakby nadchodziło od dawna.  
  
+  
  
        Jego ostatnia sesja chemii przynosi słodko-gorzkie uczucie, które nie opuszcza Nialla, nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chce. Chce, by to wszystko odeszło, chce spalić każde badanie, które robią, chce złamać każdą igłę, zniszczyć maszyny, które nigdy nie opuszczają jego boku. Chce, by pełne nadziei uśmiechy na twarzach lekarzy zniknęły. Bo, _tak, to twoja ostatnia sesja chemioterapii, Niall, jutro rano możesz iść do domu!_ , jest właśnie tym, co Niall słyszał od samego poranka, gdy tylko zjadł śniadanie – słowa wypowiedziane przesadnie radosnymi głosami. Ale za każdym razem słyszy tylko to, czego te głosy nie mówią, co starają się zamaskować fałszywymi uśmiechami i frustrującą radością.   
  
      Niall może iść jutro rano do domu. Ale po tym wraca za dwa tygodnie.

      Nie kończy chemii na dobre. To tylko pierwsza faza leczenia. Pierwsza część powrotu do chemioterapii po remisji, trwającej trzy lata. Wciąż ma te pieprzone komórki raka wszędzie w kościach, one wciąż pożerają wszystko to, co zostało ze zdrowego chłopca, którym kiedyś był.   
  
        Rozważa następne kilka tygodni jako wakacje. Bo, mimo wszystko, ma kilka rzeczy, na które czeka. Może wyjść i spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, może zaprosić Harry’ego do siebie do domu, znowu spać w swoim łóżku, pomagać mamie w kuchni, może nosić własne ubrania i pozbyć się badziewnego zapachu szpitala, który sprawia, że jest mu niedobrze.  
  
        To wszystko jest słodko-gorzkie, Niall nie znajduje innego określenia, by to opisać. Bo jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie może zrobić, w szpitalu czy w domu. Wciąż musi brać leki, co znaczy, że nie może się napić. Jego kończy wciąż mają skurcze i bolą, i nie może zaprosić Louisa na mecz piłki nożnej w swoim ogródku. Łatwo się męczy i śpi za dużo, i może być w domu, ale wciąż czuje się chory i Nial chciałby wrócić do czasów, kiedy miał czternaście lat i nie martwił się o to, jak podatne na złamania są jego kości.   
  
  - Był marudny cały poranek. – Niall słyszy z zewnątrz głos Marty. – Wychodzi jutro rano, ale pamiętasz, że musisz przywieść go z powrotem za dwa tygodnie, tak? Teraz wejdź do środka, jestem pewna, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może powstrzymać Niallera od przesadnego marudzenia.  
  
        Harry otwiera drzwi minutę później. Ma w dłoni torbę na wynos z Nandos i śmiesznie duży płaszcz w drugiej ręce.  
  
  - Och, cześć, nie śpisz! – mówi, wyglądając na szczęśliwego i zrelaksowanego, co sprawia, że brzuch Nialla kurczy się boleśnie; dlaczego nie może być szczęśliwy dla siebie, jeśli wszyscy dookoła niego są? – Przyniosłem trochę jedzenia, pomyślałem, że możemy przestać z tym szpitalnym nieco wcześniej, tak? – Jego uśmiech jest duży, gdy pozwala płaszczowi opaść przy stopach Nialla i siada obok niego, całując go szybko w usta.   
  
  - Oczarowałeś pielęgniarki, by zrezygnowały ze zdrowego jedzenia, jak widzę. – Niall próbuje żartować, ale jego głos brzmi płasko i sprawia, że się krzywi.  
  
        Harry wzrusza ramionami, otwierając torbę i sprawdzając, czy wszystko wciąż jest na miejscu.  
  
\- Jestem pewien, że nie chcesz teraz jeść, ale mogę później oczarować pielęgniarkę, by ci to odgrzała na lunch, yeah?  
  
        Niall kiwa bez przekonania głową, odwracając wzrok od Harry’ego i patrząc na sufit, walcząc z mdłościami. Harry zauważa, oczywiście, zamykając torbę i odkładając ją jak najdalej, nie chcąc, by zapach raził chłopaka.  
  
  - Jest w porządku. – Harry mówi miękko, łapiąc jego dłonie w swoje, cieplejsze.  
  
        Niall oddycha powoli przez nos, otwierając usta, gdy ponownie siada. Nie wie dlaczego, ale nagle czuje chęć powiedzenia wszystkiego Harry’emu. Bo on był tu z Niallem, od tych pierwszych tygodni po powrocie do szpitala i do teraz, kiedy ma skończyć pierwszą kolejkę chemii, a Niall nie powiedział mu nic o swojej chorobie. Jest pewien, że Harry wie. Jego mama musiała mu powiedzieć; albo któraś z pielęgniarek. Może nawet sam zapytał któregoś z lekarzy w czasie jednego z tych ciemnych, brzydkich dni, kiedy wszystko, co Niall robił, to płakanie z bólu, nie pozwalając, by Harry był blisko niego.  
  
        Teraz czuje, jakby był winien Harry’emu wyjaśnienie, nawet, jeśli chłopak o to nie pyta, bo Harry nigdy by tego nie zrobił; czekałby całe życie, aż Niall byłby gotowy otworzyć się całkowicie i Niall musi się odezwać, zmarnował zbyt wiele czasu. Harry zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć, by usłyszeć to z jego ust, nikogo innego. To właściwa rzecz.   
  
  - To mięśniak kościopochodny. – Niall zaczyna, wciąż patrząc na biały, nudny sufit.  
  
        Nie chce patrzeć na Harry’ego, kiedy mówi mu to wszystko, czuje się już wystarczająco odsłonięty, czuje się nagi, otwarty dla świata, nawet, jeśli to tylko Harry i jego łagodny sposób sprawiania, że Niall czuje się bezpieczny, nieważne, jak poplątane są jego myśli.  
  
        Harry całuje jego rękę i mruczy, co Niall bierze jako wskazówkę do kontynuowania.  
  
  - Ja- cóż, zaczęło się, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat. – Przełyka ślinę. – Grałem w nogę z moimi przyjaciółmi w szkole i po prostu, upadłem, to nie był żaden specjalny, wielki upadek, po prostu potknąłem się i upadłem na lewe kolano. I to jest takie głupie, to brzmi tak głupio, ale to bardzo bolało, wiesz? Tego roku miałem je zwichnięte kilka razy, ale to było tylko to, nie? I- ale kiedy upadłem, to było gorsze, o wiele gorsze i nie mogłem przestać krzyczeć, aż zemdlałem. – Niall wypuszcza drżący oddech, a palce Harry’ego wciąż pocierają jego dłoń i rękę, co wydaje się utrzymywać go w teraźniejszości. – Obudziłem się w szpitalu, nie w tym, wcześniej mieszkałem w Mullingar i, kiedy się obudziłem, wiedziałem, że tym razem to nie zwichnięcie, wiedziałem, że to o wiele gorsze, bo moja mama nie mogła przestać płakać, Haz, ona po prostu- wyglądała na tak przerażoną, tak załamaną, a ja czułem się tak źle, robiąc jej to.  
  
  - Powiedzieli mi, że znaleźli guza na moim stawie kolanowym i pokazali mi zdjęcia i wszystko, dla mnie to wyglądało, jakbym miał piłeczkę golfową między kolanem i kością udową – mówi, wzruszając ramionami, a Harry przesuwa swoje krzesło bliżej łózka. – Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to rak, wiesz? Miałem tylko piętnaście lat, wciąż pytałem, czy to możliwe, by mieć raka od upadku na ziemię w czasie gry w piłkę. – Potrząsa głową, zamykając oczy. – A oni wyjaśnili mi, że miałem guza, rosnącego we mnie od jakiegoś czasu i że to sprawia, że moje kości są łamliwe i cienkie, nie mogli tam wiele zrobić, więc moja mama poszukała innego szpitala, zaczęła w Dublinie, ale skończyliśmy tutaj.  
  
  - Zaczęli chemioterapię kilka tygodni później i to wszystko było takie ciężkie, jak, moje ciało źle to przyjmowało i nie mogłem przestać wymiotować, musieli podawać mi środki uspokajające więcej niż kilka razy. I tak było przez dwa lata. Ostatnie cztery miesiące próbowali z promieniowaniem, a potem kilkoma tygodniami chemioterapii, aż w końcu byłem w remisji i wróciłem do domu.  
  
  - To wróciło wcześnie tego roku. Zacząłem znów czuć się obolały, a wchodzenie i schodzenie ze schodów zaczynało mnie męczyć tak bardzo, że pewnego ranka zemdlałem, nieźle strasząc moją mamę. – Znowu otwiera oczy i odwraca się na bok, wpatrując się w ich splecione dłonie i kładzie drugą, na tą Harry’ego. – Kiedy powiedzieli mojej mamie, że guz wrócił i że tym razem jest większy, ona nawet nie myślała, nim ponownie mnie tu wysłała. To było tym razem o wiele gorsze, w rzeczy samej. To, to nie była już tylko piłka, to było jak, zajmowało teraz też część mojego uda, mam na myśli, było naokoło kolana i w moich kościach, i to było przerażające – mówi Niall, zamykając oczy, kiedy Harry ociera łzę, która uciekła z jego oka. – Przyszedłeś odwiedzić mnie niedługo po tym. – Uśmiecha się, w końcu patrząc na twarz Harry’ego. – I sprawiłeś, że łatwiej sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. – Kończy, pozwalając sobie zrelaksować się na łóżku, czując się nagle wykończonym.   
  
  - I zostaję tutaj – szepcze Harry, a jego głos jest zachrypnięty. Pociąga nosem, śmiejąc się, kiedy Niall patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem. – Przepraszam, ja tylko-  
  
  - Haz, proszę, nie płacz, nie, nie, przestań, chodź tu – mówi, podnosząc pościel i poklepując miejsce obok siebie.   
  
        Harry nie waha się, zanim skopuje buty i kładzie się obok Nialla, przyciągając go tak blisko jak tylko może, bez potrącania ręki z wbitą igłą.  
  
  - Przetrwasz to, słyszysz mnie? A ja tu będę, na każdym kroku. A po tym pójdziesz ze mną, będziemy podróżować po świecie z chłopakami, a ty będziesz tam, zawsze – mówi Harry, szczerze mając na myśli każde słowo, nawet, jeśli się nimi krztusi.  
  
        Niall tylko ściska Harry’ego ciaśniej, starając się go uspokoić, dając mu znać, że wciąż tu jest i nigdzie się nie wybiera.  
  
+  
  
      Pierwszy tydzień poza szpitalem Niall spędza w domu. Odnajduje radość w najprostszych rzeczach, takich jak oglądanie filmu w swoim własnym łóżku, zapraszanie mamy, by oglądała razem z nim i pozwalanie jej zasnąć na swoim ramieniu w połowie fabuły. Robi obiady i przygotowuje lunche, chodzi na zakupy z mamą i babcią, nawet jeśli muszą usiąść co godzinę, bo Niall robi się zmęczony i obolały, ale i tak kontynuuje. Pewnego dnia dzwoni do domu, do Irlandii i rozmawia z tatą przez dobre dwie godziny, zanim zasypia.   
  
        Telefon od Harry’ego budzi go nieco po dziesiątej następnego dnia. Bierze dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe i oddzwania do niego, zanim schodzi na dół na śniadanie.  
  
        Jest sobota i Niall czuje się, jakby nie widział Harry’ego przez tygodnie, chociaż to były trzy dni odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni, więc mówi tak na zaproszenie Harry’ego na dziś wieczór, czując się odważnie. Czując się żywo.

  
      To mała impreza w domu przyjaciela Liama; mają świętować fakt, że ich czwarty album jest skończony i gotowy, a Niall czuje ten napływ szczęścia, przebiegający przez jego żyły. Ta czwórka chłopaków, którą zwykł widzieć na plakacie przyklejonym do ściany w swoim pokoju jest teraz jego przyjaciółmi i dbają o niego tak bardzo, jak on dba o nich.  
  
        Więc idzie, chcąc zrobić coś innego, coś stresującego, bo impreza była jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, którą jego lekarze umieścili na liście "nie rób". Ale wciąż, Nialla to nie obchodzi. Wie, że musi wziąć to na spokojnie, ale impreza nigdy nikogo nie zabiła, jak powiedział Harry, a Niall decyduje się go posłuchać. Jeśli rak nie zabił Nialla, impreza nawet go nie połaskocze.  
  
        Odstawia każde piwo i każdego shota, i akceptuje z wielkim uśmiechem i otwartymi ramionami szklankę coli Harry’ego, którą chłopak podaje mu za każdym razem, gdy Liam krzyczy „SHOTY!”, co dzieje się zaskakująco często. Harry jest na pograniczu wstawienia i Nialla za bardzo cieszy dokuczanie mu z tego powodu.  
  
  - Chodź, zatańcz ze mną. – Harry mamrocze w jego szyję kilka godzin później; Niall stracił poczucie czasu, kiedy zgasili światła, i neonowe, migające światła zaczęły poruszać się w rytm muzyki. – Będziemy tańczyć wolnego, tak?  
  
  - To nawet nie jest wolna piosenka, Haz. – Niall chichocze, ale już zaczyna wstawać, pozwalając Harry’emu zaprowadzić się na niemal opustoszały parkiet, z czego Niall jest zadowolony. Leki przeciwbólowe jak na razie działały dobrze, ale nie chciał, by pijani ludzie na niego wpadli.  
  
\- Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś, zaczynałem za tobą tęsknić. – Harry szepcze, lekko przygryzając jego ucho.  
  
        Niall ma ręce owinięte wokół szyi Harry’ego, jego głowa spoczywa na jednym z jego ramion i Harry prowadzi w wolnym tempie, z dłońmi trzymającymi wąską talię chłopaka. Ledwo się poruszają, nawet nie unoszą stóp z nad podłogi, tylko leniwie kołyszą się do zbyt szybkiego tempa piosenki, grającej głośno gdzieś z tyłu.  
  
  - Chcesz wrócić do domu? – pyta Harry w którymś momencie. – Wyglądasz na śpiącego.  
  
  - Jestem, tylko trochę, ale jeśli chcesz zostać to ja złapię taksówkę i-  
  
  - Cii, nie bądź taki. Powiem Paulowi i chłopakom, że wychodzimy, tak? – pyta Harry, biorąc dłoń Nialla i prowadząc go do małej kanapy. – Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz wracam.

      W mgnieniu oka wracają do domu Nialla, milcząc, gdy wspinają się po schodach. Niall dostaje skurcze w połowie drogi i pochyla się, wzdychając.  
  
  - Niall? Hej, hej, spójrz na mnie. Co jest nie tak, kochany? – Harry mówi, pomagając Niallowi usiąść na jednym ze stopni i klęka obok niego, starając się, by Niall oddychał i przestał gryźć swoją dłoń. – Jest w porządku, Ni, zaraz przejdzie.   
  
        Czekają kolejne pięć minut, aż Niall w końcu osuwa się w ramiona Harry’ego, wciąż lekko się trzęsąc.  
  
  - To tylko skurcz – szepcze. – Mam je teraz często, nie wiem dlaczego.  
  
        Harry potrząsa smutno głową, starając się nie pozwolić sobie być pesymistą. Pomaga mu stanąć na nogi, ale zanim Niall jest w stanie zrobić kolejny krok, Harry owija ręce wokół niego i zanosi go do sypialni, zamykając cicho drzwi i ostrożnie kładąc Nialla na środku łóżka.  
  
        Sam opada łagodnie, upewniając się, że siedzi okrakiem na biodrach Nialla, bez szturchania jego nóg i patrzy na niego, kiedy chłopak szepcze ciche: „Haz”, z leniwym i małym uśmiechem na twarzy, „pocałuj mnie”.  
  
        To zaczyna się powoli, ale przeradza się w nieco szorstkie, im bardziej Niall ściska jego biodra. Odgłosy, jakie Niall wydaje są grzeszne i Harry wie z całą pewnością, że nie jest jedyną osobą z na wpół twardym penisem w spodniach, jeśli bezustanne wiercenie się chłopaka ma coś powiedzieć.  
  
        Próbują tego nie pospieszać, naprawdę. Ale to jest trudne, oni są twardzi i to robi się coraz trudniejsze do zignorowania, im bardziej desperacko się całują i ciągną za swoje ubrania.  
  
        Harry otwiera oczy by spojrzeć na Nialla, kiedy odsuwa się na sekundę, by złapać oddech. Blondyn ma błogo zamknięte oczy, jego policzki są różowe, tak, jak Harry to uwielbia, jego beanie niemal spada z jego głowy. Wygląda śpiąco, zamroczony, podniecony niemal w najpiękniejszy sposób i Harry chce go zrujnować. Chce zrobić z nim wszystkie rzeczy, chce, by Niall był głośny, chce mieć go rozciągniętego pod sobą. Ale większa część niego wie, że nie może iść za daleko, że Niall wciąż jest w stanie podatnym na zranienie, że, tak bardzo, jak Harry chce coś zrobić, musi być czujny. Zmęczenie jest jasne w workach pod jego oczami, a on jęczy cicho, zdesperowany by zdjąć z Harry’ego jego koszulkę. Harry też tego chce, skórę przy skórze, bardziej niż seks, bardziej niż orgazm, Harry po prostu chce być tak blisko Nialla, jak może być.  
  
        To nie trwa długo po tym, jak pozbywają się swoich ubrań. Harry wraca na Nialla, gdy ten nerwowo wypycha biodra naprzeciw jego brzucha. Harry ma dłonie wokół nich obu i Niall wygina się, podkurczając palce u stóp, a jego dłonie się trzęsą, gdy mamrocze _tak_ i _kurwa, Haz, właśnie tak_ , gdy drży w dłoni Harry’ego. Kiedy Niall chwyta przedramiona Harry’ego i zaczyna pieprzyć jego dłoń, Harry wie, że chłopak jest blisko. Więc skupia się na nim, jest teraz jego największym priorytetem; właściwie jest nim zawsze. Pociera końcówkę kutasa Nialla, kciukiem bawiąc się jego napletkiem, aż Niall płacze i dochodzi w połowie wyjękiwania jego imienia. Jego prawa dłoń ściska mocno prześcieradło, a druga wciąż jest na skórze Harry’ego, gdy uspokaja się po swoim orgazmie. Opada na łóżko, kiedy oszołomienie go opuszcza, otwierając oczy i opuszczając rękę, by sięgnąć po penisa Harry’ego, pocierając go w idealnym tempie, przyspieszając, a potem zwalniając i Harry dochodzi chwilę później, gryząc ramię Nialla, by powstrzymać się od krzyku.  
  
        Kiedy wstaje z łóżka, by ich oczyścić, oczy Nialla są małe i czerwone, a on sam wygląda na zrelaksowanego i szczęśliwego, i tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczonego, krok od zaśnięcia, jakby czekał, aż Harry wróci do łóżka, by móc zamknąć oczy, ale Harry tego nie robi. Klęka przy boku łózka i całuje Nialla, długo i słodko, aż chłopak go puszcza.  
  
\- Śpij, kochanie, pójdę tylko szybko do łazienki i wracam, ale ty zamknij oczy, nigdzie nie idę, okej?  
  
        Niall kiwa głową, wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowanego bardziej, niż w tylko jeden sposób i Harry całuje go w czoło, czując się tak zadowolonym, jak nie czuł się od dawna.   
  
+  
  
        Wracając do szpitala późnym wieczorem, dokładnie dwa tygodnie od ostatniej sesji Nialla. Niall wypuścił Harry’ego z łóżka tego ranka, nawet, jeśli Maura nalegała, że będzie lepiej, jeśli pojadą do szpitala wcześnie, by zrobić badania wcześniej niż później. Ale Niall odmówił, uparcie odrzucając słowa mamy i nawet Harry’ego w pewnym momencie. Poddali się po lunchu, kiedy Niall planował pójść na lody i spędzić czas z resztą chłopców. Widzieli, jak ciężko próbował zaplanować różne rzeczy, by opóźnić powrót do szpitala tak bardzo, jak mógł.  
  
        I rozumieli, dość gorzko, że Niall wracał do szpitala, nieważne, czy tego chciał czy nie, więc ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mogli dla niego zrobić, to pozwolenie mu zdecydować kiedy będzie chciał wspiąć się do samochodu Harry’ego i wrócić.  
  
        To Marty odbiera ich z małym, wiedzącym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  
  - Jakoś wiedziałam, że nie przyjedziesz wcześnie – mówi, ściskając Nialla i przeczesując włosy Harry’ego. – Twój pokój jest taki, jak go zostawiłeś, Nialler.  
  
        Wygląda tak samo, jego plakaty nadal wiszą na ścianach, mała kanapa jest tak blisko okna, jak ją zostawił. Róże, które Harry przyniósł kilka tygodni temu wciąż wyglądają ładnie na stoliku obok łózka, jakby Marty i reszta pielęgniarek dbały o nie nawet, kiedy jego nie było. Harry trzyma w ramionach trzy poduszki i układa je na łóżku, wiedząc, jak chłopak je lubi i rozkładając puchaty koc, który dała mu jego mama.  
  
        To wszystko jest cholernie słodko-gorzkie.  
  
  - Wiem, że nawet nie ma jeszcze jedenastej, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziesz spać. Masz rezonans magnetyczny o siódmej jutro rano, a potem wizytę u lekarzy, by pomówić o tym, co dalej. To będzie długi dzień, odpocznij, skarbie – mówi Marty, pocierając jego plecy, zanim wychodzi z pokoju.  
  
        Niall kiwa tępo głową, nie zauważając, że wciąż potakuje, chociaż Marty już wyszła.  
  
\- Hej – mówi Harry, biorąc jego drżące dłonie w swoje własne, większe. – Połóż się na trochę, tak? Przynieśliśmy wiele filmów. Który chcesz obejrzeć najpierw?  
  
  - Harry. - Podnosi głowę, by spojrzeć na niego, czując, jakby się rozpadał, im bardziej patrzy na otocznie. – Haz, ja- ja nienawidzę tego miejsca.  
  
        Oddech Harry’ego utyka w gardle, gdy patrzy na Nialla. Wygląda na małego i zagubionego w swojej za dużej bluzie i luźnych dżinsach, Harry potrząsa głową i całuje jego czoło, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
  
        Po prostu prowadzi go do łóżka, pomaga mu zdjąć buty, kiedy palce Nialla trzęsą się za bardzo, by zrobić to samemu. Kładą się na małym łóżku, Harry upewnia się, że Niall jest owinięty w ciepłym gniazdku z koców i czeka, aż zaśnie, podczas gdy mamrocze kochane, bezmyślne słowa do jego ucha. Jest coś bez przerwy krążącego po jego myślach, puste uczucie w żołądku, którego nie lubi. Wydaje się, jakby próbował przełknąć głaz. Jakby coś złego miało się stać.  
  
      Zerka na Nialla, powstrzymując się od zbytniego ruszania, bojąc się, że go obudzi. Przelotne pragnienie płakania odpływa, kiedy patrzy na spokojny wyraz twarzy Nialla, gdy ten śpi. Harry zamyka oczy, starając się przekonać siebie, że nic nie jest źle, że Niall jest bezpieczny. 

+

\- Po przyjrzeniu się twojemu ostatniemu rezonansowi magnetycznemu, Niall, ja i kilku z moich kolegów głęboko zanalizowaliśmy twój przypadek - mówi onkolog Nialla, doktor Johnson, nie patrząc na niego.

      Utrzymuje wzrok na stercie papierów i skanów, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego z nim lub z jego mamą. Niall nigdy mnie był tak przerażony.

\- Przedyskutowaliśmy to, Niall, i boję się to mówić, ale twoja ostatnia sesja chemioterapii nie wykazała pozytywnych rezultatów.

      Potem podnosi głowę, krzyżując przed sobą dłonie i zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Twój guz się rozprzestrzenia, nie tylko w tym obszarze, ale robi się potencjalnie groźny, sięgając na inne organy.

\- Co─ co to znaczy─ czy mówi pan o przerzutach? Czy nie mówił pan, że chemia powinna to powstrzymać?! - Maura pyta, siedząc obok niego, a Niall patrzy w dół, biorąc dłoń mamy w swoją i uśmiechając się do niej słabo.

\- Pani Horan, kostniakomięsak Nialla zaczął się w stawie kolanowym, skąd został skutecznie usunięty trzy lata temu, jednak, powiedzieliśmy wam wtedy, kiedy Niall wrócił niemal cztery miesiące temu, że tym razem był większy, że część jego kości udowej i górna część kości piszczelowej są upośledzone. Chemia pomogła utrzymać komórki rakowe w tym miejscu, nie ma przerzutów, jeszcze nie, ale komórki nie umierają. I im dłużej czekamy, tym trudniej będzie powstrzymać je od sięgnięcia do jego płuc czy wątroby.

\- Nie rozumiem! - syczy Maura. - Do czego pan zmierza?

\- Rak Nialla jest teraz w niemal w inwazyjnym stanie. Rozprzestrzenia się przez tkanki i mięśnie w nodze Nialla. I, jak mówi Niall, skurcze wzrastają, co znaczy, że już wpływa na nerwy w okolicy jego kości. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż sięgnie do tętnic i rozprzestrzeni się na podatne organy, takie jak płuca.

\- Wciąż nie mówi mi pan nic poza tym, co już wiem! - Maura mniej lub bardziej krzyczy na lekarza.

      Niall kurczy się w swoim krześle. Milczy i marzy o tym, by jego nogi działały prawidłowo, by mógł wybiec z pomieszczenia, prosto w ramiona Harry'ego. Harry'ego, który czeka na zewnątrz, który powinien być tutaj, trzymając jego dłonie, gdy on załamuje się od środka, dość dosłownie.

\- Potrzebuje silniejszego leczenia. - Doktor przerywa Maurze ostrym tonem i Niall chce wstać dla siebie, bardziej dla swojej mamy. Ale czuje kręcenie w głowie i trzęsie się, chociaż tylko siedzi, ma nadzieję, że trzymanie jej dłoni jest dla niej wystarczające. - Chemioterapia razem z naświetlaniem. To będzie ciężkie, nie będę cię okłamywać, Niall. - Niall przełyka ciężko, czując się słaby i udaje mu się skinąć głową. - Będziemy próbować przez dwa tygodnie, do tego czasu powinny pokazać się rezultaty, jeśli nie, Niall, już rozmawialiśmy o opcji, która najbardziej by pomogła.

      Maura ściska mocno jego dłoń, drugą ręką pocierając jego udo. Amputacja to duże i straszne słowo. Niall nigdy go nie wypowiedział. Odmawiał tego, odkąd miał szesnaście lat, leżąc na, jak myślał, łożu śmierci. Wsiąka w niego ciężkie uczucie, wie, że tym razem to jest inne, tym razem ma ćwiartkę szansy, by wyjść z całą nogą i to jest tak przerażające, a nadciągająca diagnoza sprawia, że czuje się uwięziony, mały i zimny.

\- Niall?

\- Nie. - Zaczyna drżącym głosem. - Ja─ spróbuję terapii, naświetlanie i chemioterapia, ja nie─ wszystko inne - jąka się.

      Maura pochyla się, całując czubek jego głowy, a Niall ogrzewa się w jej uścisku, świadom, że tak szybko, jak podpisze papiery, nie ma odwrotu.

+

      Niall robi się słabszy po tym, jak leczenie rozpoczyna się kilka dni później. Jedzenie jest teraz trudniejsze, tak samo oddychanie. Ciągle jest przywiązany do butli z tlenem, rurka jest z nim cały czas. Nie ma dobrych dni i złych dni. Następne dwa tygodnie to ciągły deszcz, łzy i rozpacz. Ciągle jest obolały, razi go dotyk i nie polepsza się.

      Pielęgniarki ciągle starają się wydostać go z łóżka, by poruszać jego kończynami, by pomóc mu z odrętwieniem, które czasami czuje. On się stara, naprawdę, z pielęgniarką przy jednym boku i z Harrym przy drugim, bierze oddech, starając się współpracować i ukryć każdy grymas i każdy jęk. Potrzebuje tylko kilku kroków, by dotrzeć do drzwi, a potem znów pozwolą mu się położyć. Ale nie może. Tak proste, jak to jest. Za każdym razem, gdy opiera ciężar na swojej nodze, czuje, jakby miał się rozpaść, jakby miał rozbić się na miliony maleńkich kawałków i nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego naprawić.

      To rozdziera Harry'ego, patrzenie, jak Niall tak bardzo stara się zrobić kilka kroków. Pielęgniarka potrząsa na niego głową, kiedy Niall krzyczy, gdy łapie go skurcz.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś usiąść, Niall - mówi.

      Nie ukrywa współczucia w swoim głosie. Łzy kują w oczy Nialla, ale zmusza się, by je odgonić, odmawiając płakania. Przełyka ślinę i to smakuje jak porażka. Jego usta są gorzkie i życzy sobie, by to było spowodowane przez tabletki.

      Harry idzie na dół, na pierwsze piętro szpitala za każdym razem, gdy może, do małej i zawsze cichej kaplicy. To nie coś, co robił często, zanim poznał Nialla, zanim desperacko chciał, by Niall przetrwał to, chciał tego bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, bardziej, niż jakąkolwiek nagrodę, jakiegokolwiek uznanie, chce, by Niall był bezpieczny. Widzi tutaj ludzi cały czas, kaplica nigdy nie jest pusta. Są tu ludzie płaczący, modlący się za swoich ukochanych i Harry cierpi także dla nich, więc modli się, tak, jak nauczyła go mama, kiedy miał sześć lat, klęka i modli się, za Nialla i jego rodzinę, za wszystkich, którzy cierpią, za siebie samego, bo, niech Bóg mu pomoże, jeżeli cokolwiek stanie się Niallowi.

+

      Kiedy wyniki przychodzą rano, po dwóch tygodniach od zaczęcia terapii, Harry już nie śpi, jest równo szósta rano, a Maura niespokojnie śpi z głową na łóżku Nialla. Niall także jest pogrążony we śnie i Harry'ego boli to, że musi ich obudzić.

      Idą do gabinetu onkologa Nialla, Niall na wózku, a Maura blisko, obok niego; tym razem pozwalają wejść Harry'emu i siedzi on po drugiej stronie Nialla, oboje trzymają dłonie chłopca, gdy lekarz otwiera usta, tylko po to, by przynieść im złe wieści.

\- Pani Horanie, panie Styles. - Doktor Johnson kiwa im głową. - Niall, przykro mi to mówić, ale leczenie pokazało nikłe rezultaty. Liczba komórek jest mniejsza, ale obszar guza jest większy i boję się, Niall, że jeśli chcesz się zestarzeć ze swoją mamą i twoim chłopakiem, amputacja jest jedynym wyjściem, byś żył dobrym, długim życiem.

      Niall zaczyna potrząsać głową, to mały, niemal niezauważalny ruch, ale Harry widzi to, obraca się, by spojrzeć na Nialla i ściska jego szyję, a Niall patrzy na niego, jego oczy są puste, ale zdesperowane w sposób, który zabija Harry'ego.

\- Zabierz mnie stąd - szepcze.

\- Niall─

\- Proszę. Nie chcę tego słuchać, zabierz mnie stąd, zabierz mnie do domu. - Płacze, ściskając mocno koła swojego wózka, marząc o tym, by był wystarczająco silny, by samemu wyjechać z pokoju i po prostu odejść. Zostawić to wszystko za sobą.

\- Niall, musimy przedyskutować─

\- Nie. Nie, my nic nie musimy! Ja umieram. Właśnie mi to pan powiedział. Co innego zostało do powiedzenia? Dajcie mi odejść.

\- Amputacja jest dobrą opcją, jeśli mógłbyś po prostu rozważyć to przez chwi─

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać - mówi, powstrzymując łzy wściekłości. - Harry. Haz, proszę, zabierz mnie.

      Harry w milczeniu wywozi Nialla z pokoju.

+

\- Chcę grać w piłkę nożną. - Niall płacze w pierś Harry'ego; są z powrotem w jego pokoju, z powrotem w szpitalnym łóżku Nialla, które wydaje się większe z każdym mijającym dniem, a może to Niall robi się mniejszy. - Chcę grać w piłkę nożną. I chcę śpiewać na arenach i stadionach. Chcę studiować, chcę iść na uniwersytet i podróżować po świecie, chcę żyć, Harry.

      Nie ma sposobu, by go uspokoić. Harry próbował, odkąd opuścili gabinet lekarza. Niall po prostu płakał. Płakał w bólu, kiedy Harry otaczał go ramionami i układał w łóżku, i płakał, kiedy Harry całował go miękko, płakał, kiedy Harry spytał go, co może zrobić, jak może pomóc.

\- Będziesz, Ni. Wiesz, że będziesz. - Harry mamrocze naprzeciw beanie Nialla, gdy trzyma go blisko siebie.

      Niall zapada w niespokojny sen kilka minut później, trzymając się mocno koszulki Harry'ego i wydając ciche, płaczliwe dźwięki naprzeciw skóry Harry'ego.

      Maura przychodzi do pokoju niemal godzinę później, jej policzki są blade, a oczy czerwone. Harry podszedłby do niej i ją przytulił, gdyby Niall nie spał w jego ramionach.

\- Wciąż rozmawiałam z doktorem Johnsonem - zaczyna. - Wyjaśniał mi wszystko odnośnie amputacji. - Przełyka ślinę, siadając na kanapie obok łóżka Nialla i całując łagodnie jego wyeksponowane, kościste ramię.

\- Co powiedział? Dlaczego Niall jest tak temu przeciwny? - Harry pyta szeptem.

\- To dobra opcja. Najlepsza, jaką Niall ma. Rak Nialla dosięgnął jego nerwów i naczyń krwionośnych, nie ma sposobu, by mogli go ocalić, jeśli jego kończyna pozostanie. Oni─ to operacja w połowie uda. A Niall mógłby używać później protezy nogi, to wszystko kwestia kilku ostatnich naświetleń, by całkowicie pozbyć się komórek nowotworowych, a potem fizjoterapia do powrotu do zdrowia. Byłby wolny od raka. - Maura pociąga nosem. - Jest tak przerażony, mój chłopiec. On─ on myśli, że amputacja oznacza bycie kaleką przez całe życie. Myśli, że będzie zależny od kogoś, zawsze, a to nie tak. Ale on jest tak uparty, a jego marzenia takie wielkie. - Maura płacze w swoje dłonie.

\- Tak, mówił mi o występowaniu na stadionach i graniu w piłkę nożną, podróżowaniu po świecie. - Harry uśmiecha się do niej smutno.

\- Jest silnym czempionem. Nie chcę go stracić. Wiedząc, że jest sposób, by zatrzymać go z nami, ocalić go─ nie mogę go stracić - mówi Maura.

\- Możemy go przekonać, Maura - mówi Harry, sięgając ostrożnie dłonią, by sięgnąć jej ramienia bez potrącania Nialla. - Może żyć normalnym i zdrowym życiem, jeśli przejdzie przez operację. Możemy pokazać mu pozytywne strony. W tej chwili jest nieco pozbawiony nadziei i potrzebuje czasu, ale możemy sprawić, że się zgodzi, musi się zgodzić. - Harry przełyka ślinę, a jego wzrok jest rozmyty, gdy patrzy na Nialla. - Nie może poddać się tak łatwo, nie pozwolimy mu.

+

      Harry nie śpi tej nocy. Dzwoni do chłopców, dając im znać o stanie Nialla i prosi ich, by dotrzymali jutro towarzystwa Niallowi i Maurze. Potrzebuje przeprowadzić kilka poszukiwań, potrzebuje wykonać kilka telefonów i wszystko zorganizować, by jego plan zadziałał. Oni zgadzają się, oczywiście. Przyjeżdżają wcześnie rano, kiedy Niall wciąż śpi, a Maura jest na dole na śniadaniu. Harry odchodzi, wiedząc, że są w dobrych rękach.

+

      Zaczyna poszukiwania od najlepszego fizjoterapeuty. Miał już kilku, których poleciła mu Marty i zdecydował się na dobrze znanego terapeutę w Denver, który pracuje z dziećmi i nastolatkami po amputacji. Harry wyjaśnia mu sytuację Nialla i nawet chociaż lekarz mówi, że będzie musiał przebadać Nialla zanim ustali plan rehabilitacji, zgadza się pomóc. Dla Harry'ego to dość imponujące, że Niall nawet nie zgodził się jeszcze na operację, a Harry już ma cały plan, by przywrócić go do zdrowia.

      Potem szuka fundacji sportowych, które pracują z dziećmi ze specjalnymi potrzebami. To nie jest właściwie takie trudne, ponieważ z One Direction odwiedził kilka z nich, ale dostaje najwspanialsze wieści, kiedy dzwoni do starego przyjaciela, który pracuje na wydarzeniu charytatywnym, zbierając pieniądze na Rays of Sunshine, który mówi mu, że jest organizacja Derby, współpracująca z ludźmi z różnego rodzaju fizycznymi niepełnosprawnościami, która pomaga im do wrócenia do swoich zdolności i pewności siebie, przez granie w ich ulubiony sport: piłkę nożną.

      Znajduje prywatnego nauczyciela dla Nialla. Stary i miły mężczyzna, który wykłada muzykę na prestiżowym, irlandzkim uniwersytecie. Udziela prywatnych lekcji i jest gotów iść tam, gdziekolwiek jest Niall, co doskonale pasuje do ostatniego i najłatwiejszego marzenia Nialla, podróżowania po świecie. To staje się rzeczywistością po dwóch czy trzech rozmowach telefonicznych i upewnieniu się, że jest wystarczająco miejsca w ich tourbusie, by dodać kolejne łóżko.

      Drukuje to wszystko i umieszcza wszystkie informacje w małej, brązowej teczce. Czuje się pozytywnie, nawet jeśli Niall nie jest gotowy do zrobienia wszystkich tych rzeczy, to będzie dla niego wystarczające, wiedzieć, że z dwiema nogami czy tylko z jedną, jego życie jest otwartą drogą, czekając na niego, by zrobić ostatni krok i powiedzieć "tak" operacji, która odda mu z powrotem jego życie.

+

      Wraca do szpitala następnego ranka, znajdując trójkę swoich chłopców rozrzuconych na podłodze, śpiących, każdy z jednym kocem, które wyglądają podobnie, jak ten Nialla. Maury nie ma w pokoju, a Niall nie śpi, podtrzymując się na łokciach, gdy próbuje usiedzieć nieruchomo, by zrobić zdjęcie Zayna, Louisa i Liama, wyglądających jak śpiące szczeniaczki na podłodze obok jego łóżka.

      Uśmiecha się do Harry'ego i wygląda na bardziej zrelaksowanego, niż Harry widział go od kilku dni; wydaje się, że bycie otoczonym niekończącą się energią chłopców wpłynęło dobrze na Nialla, którego oczy są jaśniejsze, a jego uśmiech dosięga je i Harry chce wskoczyć na jego łóżko i w końcu go pocałować. Podchodzi tam powoli, ostrożnie patrząc na to, gdzie stawia stopy, by nie nadepnąć na niczyją twarz. Niall czeka na niego, siedząc na łóżku, wyciągając do niego niecierpliwe ręce i całują się chętnie, kiedy Harry pozbywa się swoich butów, zrzucając je i mając nadzieję, że nie spadną na niczyje jądra.

\- Gdzie wczoraj poszedłeś? Tęskniłem. - Niall wydyma wargę, gdy się od siebie odsuwają.

      Harry chichocze czule.

\- Przygotowywałem niespodziankę. Ale jestem pewien, że ta trójka kretynów cię rozbawiała, prawda?

\- Starali się, tak. - Niall uśmiecha się do niego żartobliwie i, Boże, Harry aż do tej pory nie wiedział, jak tęsknił za jego uśmiechem. - Wczoraj tutaj było jak w cyrku. Pielęgniarki chciały ich wyrzucić.

      Harry śmieje się. Z łatwością może to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Mówiłeś o niespodziance? - pyta Niall, poruszając na niego brwiami i śmiejąc się cicho.

      Wciąż jest blady i mały, a jego oczy nie powinny wyglądać na tak matowe. Ale jest rozbudzony i żartuje, tak, jak zwykł to robić zanim powiedziano mu złe wieści. Harry jest gotów, by pokazać mu wszystko, co wczoraj zrobił.

\- Otwórz to dla mnie i przeczytaj wszystko. Nic nie mów, dopóki wszystkiego nie przeczytasz. Dobrze?

      Niall otwiera szeroko oczy, wyglądając na przerażonego entuzjazmem Harry'ego.

\- Co ty kombinujesz? - pyta, poprawiając się, dopóki nie opiera się o klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

      Harry porusza się, aż opiera się o wezgłowie łózka, ostrożnie przesuwając z sobą Nialla. Przeżywa chwilę paniki tuż przed tym, zanim Niall otwiera teczkę. Zastanawia się czy powinien obudzić chłopców i wyprowadzić ich z pokoju, na wypadek, gdyby Niall źle to przyjął, na wypadek gdyby wściekł się na Harry'ego za próbę decydowania za niego. Na wypadek, gdyby Niall nie chciał, by ktoś inny wspominał mu operację.

      Odwraca wzrok, gdy Niall czyta pierwszą stronę, tę ze wszystkimi informacjami o fizjoterapii i z jego zgodą do pracy z Niallem przez cały powrót do zdrowia. Twarz Nialla jest pozbawiona wyrazu, gdy czyta.

\- Harry, ja nie─

\- Po prostu przeczytaj wszystko. Obiecuję, że to jest tego warte, przynajmniej daj mi szansę. Jeśli nic ci się z tego nie spodoba, po tym, jak skończysz czytać, w porządku. To koniec. Nie będę więcej poruszać tematu. Ale pozwól mi spróbować. Po prostu czytaj, proszę.

      Niall robi to, co mówi Harry. Kończy pierwszą stronę, a jego oczy są komicznie szerokie, kiedy zaczyna czytać o fundacji Derby. Zaczyna rumienić się, gdy czyta dalej, jego palce trzęsą się, gdy czyta stronę po stronie. Jego oczy są wypełnione łzami, kiedy dochodzi do ostatniej strony i jest tam zdjęcie tourbusu One Direction z drobnym pismem Harry'ego _chciałbyś dołączyć do nas w naszej pełnej błazenady trasie? =)_

\- Harry, co, co ty zrobiłeś? - pyta Niall, a jego głos się trzęsie.

      Nadzieja Harry'ego tonie i odpływa, zostawiając go czującego strach na całym ciele. Niall znów czyta fragmenty każdej strony, a dłoń zakrywa mu usta, kiedy szloch grozi ucieczką.

      Harry chce przeprosić. Wymamrotać milion i o jedno więcej przeprosin, a potem uciec z pokoju, uciec z kraju, jeśli to możliwe. Ale Niall tylko odwraca się do niego, z załzawionymi oczami i policzkami cudownie czerwonymi, wplatając palce w włosy Harry;ego i całuje go z wszystkim, co ma. To szorstkie i pełne desperacji, każdy ruch jest szybki i Harry jet tak, tak cholernie zmieszany.

      Niall odsuwa się, opierając czoło o brodę Harry'ego i oddychając ciężko. Harry powraca do zmysłów i pociera twarz Nialla, powoli podnosząc ją, by spojrzeć na niego właściwie.

\- Co to znaczy, Ni? Ja nie─ Czy ty, kurwa. Jesteś zły? Zrobiłem złą rzecz? - pyta Harry, potykając się na każdym słowie.

      Niall potrząsa głową, a uśmiech powoli rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś szalony? Haz, jak to kiedykolwiek mogłoby być złe? Ty─ Jesteś najbardziej fantastyczną, szaloną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. To jest─ to jest za dużo, ale to jest, to znaczy wszystko, Boże, Harry, dziękuję ci, dziękuję ci, dziękuję ci, dziękuję ci.

\- Za co mi dziękujesz? - Harry wzdycha; jedna część niego czuje ulgę, druga wciąż jest zagubiona.

\- Za sprawienie, że uświadomiłem sobie ile stracę, jeśli nie zgodzę się na operację. - Niall chrypi naprzeciw jego szyi. - Te wszystkie rzeczy są cholernie wspaniałe. To niewiarygodne. Nie sądzę, że to pojąłem. - Oddycha. - Ale jedną rzeczą, którą wiem, jest to, że nie chcę stracić ciebie.

\- Czy to oznacza tak? - Harry pyta, pozbawiony tchu, ściskając mocno talię Nialla.

\- Tak. Tak, ty wielki głupolu. Jeśli pytasz mnie, czy jestem gotów na wszystkie te rzeczy, które już dla mnie zaplanowałeś, to tak. Jeśli pytasz mnie, czy zgadzam się na amputację... - Niall przełyka ciężko ślinę, to pierwszy raz, kiedy wypowiada to słowo na głos. To było w jego koszmarach i największych obawach od lat. A teraz jest tutaj, praktycznie rzeczywistością. I to nie przeraża go tak bardzo, jak sądził, że będzie. - To także tak.

      Harry nie powstrzymuje łez szczęścia, które swobodnie spływają po jego policzkach. Całuje Nialla raz i drugi, i znowu, i znowu. Dopóki obaj płaczą i śmieją się, i to jest totalny bałagan, ale oni nigdy nie czuli się tak związani.

      To wszystko odchodzi w zapomnienie, kiedy spędzają czas na całowaniu. Są nieświadomi trójki obudzonych chłopców z płaczliwymi uśmiechami na twarzach, wciąż siedzących na podłodze. Są nieświadomi Maury, która stoi tuż pod drzwiami z największym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy płacze cicho, posyłając największe podziękowania komukolwiek tam u góry, kto wysłuchał jej próśb.

      Kiedy się odsuwają, Harry uśmiecha się bezczelnie do Nialla, cmokając jego usta raz jeszcze i pocierając jego policzek kciukiem.

\- Więc, jeśli zapytałbym cię teraz, byś za mnie wyszedł, też otrzymałbym zgodę?

      Niall śmieje się, głośno i radośnie, potrząsając czule głową.

\- Nie igraj z losem, Harry Stylesie.

      Harry śmieje się, znów się całując, nigdy nie mając dość, nigdy nie będąc wystarczająco blisko.

\- Kocham cię, Ni. - Harry szepcze w usta Nialla.

      Niall odpowiada, a jego usta pocierają wargi Harry'ego z każdym słowem, które wypowiada.

\- Kocham cię, Haz. Jesteś najlepszym, co mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiło.

      Niall traci swoją lewą nogę kilka dni później, ale po tym wszystko jest lepsze.


	4. Chapter 4

         Niall budzi się koło północy, dwanaście i pół godziny po tym, jak operacja się skończyła. Jego oczy otwierają się powoli, ułamek po ułamku, aż Harry może zobaczyć odbierający dech w piersiach błękit jego tęczówek. Wyglądają na czerwone, zamglone i odległe, ale są tutaj, patrząc zmieszane bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale to lepsze niż czysta panika, która wypełniała je zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, kiedy Niall był zabierany na operację, daleko, _daleko_ od Harry'ego na dobre siedem godzin.

        Teraz jest tutaj. A Harry trzyma i głaszcze dłoń Nialla, gdy blondyn powoli dochodzi do siebie. Jest blady, a jego nos nieco zimny w dotyku, ale pielęgniarki zapewniły, że wszystko wydaje się normalne i stabilne.

 - Hej. - Harry szepcze; został ostrzeżony o bólach głowy z powodu silnych leków. - Witaj z powrotem. Jesteś przebudzony?

         Jęk wychodzi z gardła Nialla, gdy ściska dłoń Harry'ego. Jego knykcie robią się białe, ale Harry ledwo czuje nacisk.

 - Haz─

 - Cii, przyniosę ci wody, tak? W porządku? - Harry mówi miękko po tym, jak Niall stara się odchrząknąć, co kończy się atakiem kaszlu. To brzmi boleśnie, Harry ma się już zerwać ze swoje krzesła, by zawołać pielęgniarkę, kiedy Niall zaczyna gorączkowo kręcić głową. - Okej. Okej, chcesz, żebym został?

         Niall przytakuje na to, zamykając oczy, ale nie wypuszczając ręki Harry'ego ze swojego słabego uścisku.

 - Gdzie mama? - mamrocze.

 - Poszła po herbatę - odpowiada Harry. - Zaraz wróci, chcesz ją zobaczyć?

          Niall przez kilka minut pozostaje cicho. Wygląda na wymęczonego, skrzywienie nie opuszcza jego twarzy.

 - Jestem zmęczony, ale─ chcę... mamę.

 - Idź spać, Ni. Jest w porządku. Przysięgam, że będzie tutaj, kiedy znów się obudzisz, tak? Po prostu prześpij się jeszcze trochę, poczujesz się lepiej.

 - Nie odchodź. - Niall szepcze, nim pozwala swoim oczom znowu się zamknąć. Zasypia w przeciągu sekund.

-

  
 - Czuje to pan, panie Horan? - pyta doktor Johnson z miejsca, gdzie bada nogę Nialla, sprawdzając, czy nerwy w pobliżu kości udowej wciąż odczuwają. Niall kiwa głową i mamrocze ciche _tak_ co kilka minut. - Wszystko wydaje się być normalne - mówi lekarz, najpierw patrząc na Maurę, potem na Nialla. - Doradzam odpoczynek przez jakieś dwa tygodnie, niech wszystko się zagoi, a w międzyczasie możemy przysłać ortopedę, by zaczął przygotowywać twoją protezę, by była gotowa, do czasu, kiedy będziesz zaczynał swój trening fizyczny - mówi Johnson z poczuciem ostateczności, nie zostawiając Niallowi żadnego wyboru poza tępym skinięciem głowy.

        Czuje się spięty w ramionach Harry'ego, nie relaksując się w jego uścisku i to martwi Harry'ego. Niall był cichy odkąd obudził się po raz drugi, kilka godzin po pierwszym razie. Ignorował wszystkie miłe pytania o to, jak się czuje, nie ważne, kto pytał (to mogła być jego mama, czy Harry, pytający tak łagodnie, jak tylko mogli. Lub mogła być to pielęgniarka, pytająca bez prawdziwego zainteresowania, tylko patrząca na tabele i maszyny stojące obok łóżka Nialla), ale odpowiedź Nialla zawsze była taka sama: _Nie boli_ ze wzruszeniem ramion.

         Harry chce się rozgniewać. Chce wyrwać Nialla z tej mentalnej mgły, w której wydaje się być. Coś gryzie go w piersi, wczołgujący się ból, który majstruje we wnętrzu jego serca i nie pozwala mu się w pełni zrelaksować.

 - Cóż, jeśli nie masz żadnych pytań, Niall, wychodzę. Prawdopodobnie się więcej nie zobaczymy. - Doktor Johnson uśmiecha się. - To była przyjemność cię poznać i pomóc ci wrócić do zdrowia, bez raka.

         Niall drży w ramionach Harry'ego.

 - Wiem, że to dużo do ogarnięcia. Ale proszę, uśmiechnij się, chłopcze. Tak szybko, jak wyzdrowiejesz po operacji, nie będziesz musiał mnie widzieć, swojego starego i stukniętego onkologa. Oczywiście, chyba, że będziesz chciał wpaść z małą wizytą. - Lekarz kontynuuje, a Harry myśli, że uśmiecha się tak często, że to poniekąd niewygodne, ale Maura uśmiecha się do niego uprzejmie, a pielęgniarki wyglądają na rozbawione. Niall wydaje się zwyczajnie przestraszony i Harry nie rozumie _dlaczego_.

 - Cóż, zostawię cię. Dobrego życia, Niall. Jesteś w dobrych rękach. Po tym, jak opuścisz ten szpital, wszystko będzie lepsze. - Wychodzi z pokoju chwilę później, a dwie pielęgniarki podążają za nim.

 - Co za dziwny człowiek - mówi Maura, kiedy drzwi znów się zamykają. - Myślałam, że nie jest miły, ale niemal wywołał u mnie łzy, na litość boską! - Śmieje się, sięgając po chusteczkę do swojej torebki. Wygląda na szczęśliwą, bardziej rozpogodzoną, niż Harry widział ją kiedykolwiek, odkąd się poznali. - Wrócę za chwilkę, w porządku? Muszę zadzwonić do twojego taty i brata, by przekazać im najświeższe nowiny o twoim zdrowiu, Niall.

         Całuje go w czoło i ściska dłoń Harry'ego, uśmiechając się do niego smutno, kiedy Niall obraca się na bok, plecami do Harry'ego i swojej mamy.

 - Daj mu trochę czasu - szepcze do jego ucha. - Wróci do siebie, musisz być jeszcze trochę cierpliwy.

  
-

  
 - Straciłem nogę. - W taki sposób Niall budzi go następnego ranka.

         Są teraz w innym pokoju, mniejszym, bez okien. Ale w końcu opuścili piętro nowotworowe, opuścili oddział nagłych wypadków i Harry widzi, jak spokojniejszy Niall się wydaje, będąc z dala od tego nawiedzonego miejsca.

 - Straciłem nogę. Nie mam nogi. - Głos Nialla załamuje się w środku zdania i Harry siada tak szybko, jak może, jakby łóżko się paliło.

 - Niall, hej, Ni, spójrz na mnie. - Błaga, jego głos jest zachrypnięty, jak każdego innego poranka, ale teraz jest wypełniony zmartwieniem i desperacją, a Niall na niego nie patrzy.

 - Ja─ mam połowę mojej lewej nogi, Harry. - Niall szepcze łamiącym się głosem. Harry myśli, że to najwięcej, co powiedział od operacji dwa dni temu. - Dwa dni temu umierałem, a teraz jest w porządku. Ale nie jest, nie mam nogi. - Niall kontynuuje, jego oczy są utkwione w suficie nad nimi, a on leży tak sztywno, jak Harry nigdy go nie widział.

         Jest w nim teraz coś przerażającego i Harry domyśla się, że to prawdopodobnie fakt, że nie rozumie. Harry nie może go teraz odczytać. Jego ciało jest spięte i sztywne na łóżku, ale wygląda swobodnie. W jego oczach jest burza, jakby radził sobie ze strachem, bólem, szczęściem i niepewnością na raz. Harry nie wie jak pomóc, nie wie, czy Niall potrzebuje pomocy czy po prostu potrzebuje, by był cicho i pozwolił mu mówić, płakać, krzyczeć, śmiać się, cokolwiek planuje.

 - Jestem tak bardzo przerażony, Haz - mówi, a łzy wypływają z jego oczu w dół szyi, znikając, gdy docierają do obojczyków. - Ja─ ja mam. - Przełyka ciężko i krzywi się. - Będę miał metalową nogę przez resztę życia. Nie jestem─ nie jestem całkowity? - Ostatnie zdanie wychodzi jako pytanie i kiedy Niall nie kontynuuje, Harry bierze to jako wskazówkę, by się odezwać.

 - Oczywiście, że jesteś całkowity, Ni. Jesteś. Nie odebrali ci twoich talentów czy twoich uczuć, twoich marzeń czy jakości. Zabrali twojego raka. Już go nie ma─

 - Ale także moją nogę!

 - A ty wciąż jesteś Niallem. - Harry mówi ponad nim. - Nie wiem co dzieje się w twojej głowie, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że nic nie jest niekompletne - mówi, biorąc brodę Nialla w swoje palce i sprawia, że Niall na niego patrzy. - Na zewnątrz świeci słońce, twoje urodziny są za miesiąc, nie masz raka, teraz jest czas na śniadanie, a ja jestem w tobie zakochany. - Harry szepcze ostatnią część w usta Nialla. - Z dwiema nogami czy z jedną, kocham cię. Theo wciąż myśli, że jesteś superbohaterem, chłopcy wciąż myślą, że masz świetny głos, a twoja mama i tata są z ciebie bardzo dumni. Mógłbyś mieć osiem nóg albo być w połowie robotem i nic z tego by się nie zmieniło.

         Łzy Nialla spływają po palcach Harry'ego, jego małe palce są na tych Harry'ego, a ona wygląda na tak, tak wycieńczonego, że Harry chce scałować każde zmartwienie, które go dręczy.

 - Przepraszam. - Niall zaczyna. - Przepraszam, że poniekąd cię odrzuciłem po operacji. Przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem, odkąd się obudziłem. Tak bardzo, _bardzo_ przepraszam. - Niall trzęsie głową, biorąc głęboki wdech.

 - Nie przepraszaj, Ni. - Harry uśmiecha się do niego. - Wiele wydarzyło się w ostatnim tygodniu, nie możesz po prostu obudzić się po operacji i znów być sobą. Przeszedłeś przez wiele i chociaż muszę przyznać, że byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybyś mnie nie odrzucił, jesteś tu teraz, rozmawiasz ze mną, a ja chcę, byś powiedział mi, co tak cię wstrzymywało, żebyśmy mogli to zostawić za sobą i ruszyć do przodu, okej?

         Niall kiwa głową, robiąc nieco miejsca między nimi, by móc otrzeć twarz. Układa się przy Harrym kiedy kończy, z plecami przyciśniętymi do jego piersi i łączy ich palce, kiedy Harry ściska jego talię.

 - Nie śmiej się ze mnie. - Zaczyna. - Ja─ myślałem o czymś, co uznasz za najbardziej śmieszne rzeczy, więc nie śmiej się. - Harry tylko trąca nosem punkt między szyją Nialla, a jego ramieniem i mamrocze _Nigdy bym się nie śmiał_ , gdy całuje miękko jego skórę.

 - Jestem─ jestem przerażony, Haz. Mam namyśli, to moja noga. Moja _noga_. Strzeliłem nią swojego pierwszego gola. Jestem leworęczny i straciłem moją lewą nogę - mówi. - To sprawia, że czuję się tak głupio, ale to jest takie brzydkie, wygląda tak brzydko. Widziałem wczoraj bliznę w łazience, Haz, to wygląda okropnie. Nie chcę, byś ty ją widział, ale jeszcze bardziej boję się, że nie będziesz chciał jej zobaczyć, że nie będziesz już chciał mnie widzieć, bo to musi wyglądać dziwnie. Założę się, że wyglądam tak dziwnie bez części mojej nogi i to nie jest ładne, a ja nie chcę, byś widział mnie tak, jak ja teraz widzę siebie.

         Niall oddycha ciężko przez nos, przerywając, by bicie jego serca wróciło do normy, nim przyjdzie pielęgniarka. Jego przemowa jest nie na miejscu i Harry chce mu przerwać co dwie sekundy, by powiedzieć proszę, kocham cię, jesteś piękny, ale wie lepiej.

 - To takie stresujące, zrozumieć to wszystko. Bo z jednej strony wiem, że powinienem być szczęśliwy, powinienem być wdzięczny, że pozbyłem się raka, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zrelaksowanie, Harry, to jak, jest ta część mnie, nie pozwalająca mi na nadzieję. Wciąż wyobrażam sobie, co się stanie, jeśli to wróci, jeśli jest w innej części mojego ciała i będą musieli to też amputować, więc stracenie nogi będzie bezcelowe, kiedy mogłem o prostu umrzeć w jednym kawałku─

 - Niall─

 - Wiem, że to złe myślenie. Jestem teraz tym procentem świata, który wygrał walkę z rakiem, ale nie ma możliwości, by wiedzieć, czy będę zdrowy, aż nie pomarszczę się i zestarzeję, czy może to wróci za rok, a ja nie mogę pozwolić ci przechodzić przez to znowu, Haz, nie zasługujesz na to. - Niall dławi się szlochem. - Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których nie mogę ci dać i to nie sprawiedliwe, byś zostawał ze mną, kiedy będę takim zmartwieniem, bo będę tak zależny od ciebie i kładę ci zbyt wiele na głowę. Już zrobiłeś tak wiele, a ja jedynie byłem chory i─

 - Przestań, Niall, proszę, przestań, przestań. - Harry przerywa, kiedy nie może już dłużej tego znieść. Niall ma za dużo w głowie i wręcz wymiotuje słowami na Harry'ego, wszystkimi szalonymi myślami, które nie są prawdziwe. - Ni, chcę byś wiedział, że wiedziałem w co się pakuję, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Wiedziałem, że byłeś chory, bardzo chory i wiedziałem, że możesz umrzeć, i wiedziałem, że wpadłem zbyt głęboko, by dbać o to, czy przyniesiesz ból do mojego życia. Dałeś mi coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czułem, sprawiłeś, że poczułem się kochany i dałeś mi normalność, nawet, jeśli to nie jest normalna sytuacja. Mówiłem ci wcześniej i będę powtarzał setki razy i jeszcze więcej, że możesz mieć trzy nogi i sześć par oczu, a ja wciąż zostanę. Będę cię kochał, a brzydka blizna czy proteza nogi nie jest niczym pomiędzy, to nigdy nie będzie kłopot, być z tobą na każdym kroku twojego powrotu do zdrowia, Ni, jeśli myślałem, że byłbyś problemem, nawet by mnie tu nie było. - Harry przerywa, by otrzeć łzy Nialla. - Jestem tutaj i będę tu za rok i za pięćdziesiąt lat, i tak długo, jak będziesz mnie chciał. Nie możesz stresować się tym, czy choroba powróci, Ni, nie możesz brać tego ciężaru na ramiona. Jeśli wróci, co jest, bardzo, bardzo mało prawdopodobne, to będziemy walczyć z tym raz jeszcze, przekroczymy każdy most, jeśli będziemy musieli. Ale teraz? Niall, teraz jesteś zdrowy. Musisz powrócić do zdrowia, ale nie ma raka. Jest z tobą dobrze i już zawsze będzie. Będziemy żyli z dnia na dzień, nie ma sensu w zamartwianiu się tym, jak niepewna i przerażająca może być przyszłość. Mam cię tu teraz, ze sobą. - Harry przełyka ciężko. - Nie straciłem cię. I nie pozwolę ci zagubić się w myślach, które cię dręczą - mówi, a Niall odwraca się i ma teraz twarz przyciśniętą do piersi Harry'ego. Obaj płaczą, obaj potrzebują tego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. - Wszystko co czujesz, wszystko, o czym myślisz jest ważne, Ni. Nigdy nie czuj się głupio z powodu czegoś, co czujesz. To nie znaczy, że zawsze masz rację, ale ja będę tutaj, by wyciągnąć cię z twoich myśli i otworzyć twoje oczy, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

         Niall przytakuje naprzeciw jego klatki piersiowej, patrzy w górę na Harry'ego, z zaróżowionymi, mokrymi policzkami i jasnymi, tak bardzo, bardzo jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

 - Kocham cię, Haz. Przepraszam, że tak cholernie się myliłem. - Chichocze przez łzy. - Jesteś jak cholerny anioł, jesteś absolutnie wszystkim. Nie ma nikogo równie wyrozumiałego i równie pełnego szacunku, i równie wspaniałego jak ty - mówi, a jego policzki rozjaśniają się najbardziej uroczym rumieńcem i Harry może poczuć, jak tygodnie zmartwienia i stresu opuszczają jego ciało.

         Powiedzieli wszystko, co musiało być wypowiedziane, wszystko, czego musieli się pozbyć i wszystko, co musieli z siebie wypuścić, a uśmiech Nialla staje się oślepiający i żywy, im dłużej patrzy na Harry'ego. Jest nieważki w ramionach Harry'ego, tak inny od zdystansowanego i sztywnego Nialla, którego Harry nie rozpoznawał zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

         Nie pocałowali się jak należy od operacji Nialla i teraz wydaje się dobry czas, by to zrobić.

  
-

  
         Proteza Nialla przychodzi trzy dni przed tym, jak zostaje wypisany ze szpitala. Chodził na piętro nowotworowe i z powrotem do swojego pokoju każdego dnia, wszystko przez niekończącą się listę badań, które są _koniecznie potrzebne_ , według każdej pielęgniarki, którą pytał. To priorytet, by sprawdzić i sprawdzić, i sprawdzić raz jeszcze, czy pozostały jakiekolwiek komórki nowotworowe w jego ciele, teraz, gdy główne ich źródło zostało usunięte na dobre z każdą małą i samotną komórką, która pływała w jego układzie krwionośnym. To przerażające i zniechęcające, ale odkąd Niall i Harry rozmawiają, Niall przyjmuje to wszystko lepiej, wita się z każdym uśmiechem i zaczyna małą pogawędkę z miłą, młodą i nową pielęgniarką, która stara się z nim flirtować, dopóki Harry nie odchrząkuje, stojąc za nim. To sprawia, że Niall śmieje się za każdym razem, gdy Harry wykrzywia się, w sposób, który został nazwany ostatnio _zazdrosnym skrzywieniem_. Niall mówi mu, że wygląda, jakby miał zaparcie.

         Teraz, trzy dni przed tym, gdy może wrócić do domu i opuścić szpital na dobry, dostaje wyniki ostatniego badania (ma nadzieję) w swoim życiu.

          Jest negatywne na mięśniaka kościopochodnego. Harry szlocha w jego ramię, a Niall ucisza go, zachęcając do oddychania, zapewniając go, że jest w porządku. To koniec. Niall jest _wolny od raka_. Dowiedziono naukowo. Mogą teraz iść, jeśli chcą, ale Niall zgodził się zostać kolejne trzy dni, by zespół fizjoterapeutów pomógł mu z podstawami jego nowego towarzysza.

          Kiedy Harry zbiera się w sobie, wracają do pokoju; Harry "wiezie" Nialla wózkiem, robiąc śmieszne dźwięki silnika, za które ochrona wyzywa ich więcej, niż kilka razy nim docierają do pokoju.

          To wtedy Niall staje twarzą w twarz ze swoją największą obawą.

          Proteza leży na małej kanapie, owinięta folią bąbelkową, ale może rozróżnić kształt. Dreszcz przechodzi przez jego kręgosłup i czuje, jak wszystkie kolory odchodzą z jego twarzy. Harry prowadzi go do łóżka, obaj siadają na brzegu, patrząc ostrożnie na pakunek na sofie, jakby miał skoczyć i zaatakować ich w każdej chwili.

          Marty przychodzi dwie minuty później, mówiąc Niallowi, by oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i zdjął spodnie, by mogła nauczyć go jak to zakładać i zdejmować. Jak poruszać się, kiedy chce to zgiąć, by mógł usiąść i jak trzymać to pionowo, kiedy chce chodzić.

         Niall panikuje, kiedy ma zdjąć spodnie. Harry nie widział jego blizny, nawet nie zerknął na to, nawet nie wtedy, gdy obciągał Niallowi poprzedniego wieczora; Niall odmówił całkowitego zsunięcia spodni, więc Harry trzymał je w połowie jego ud.

          Ale teraz nie ma od tego ucieczki; powoli zsuwa swoje dresy i odrzuca je na koniec łóżka. Zerka prędko na Harry'ego, kiedy jego blizna jest widoczna, o tutaj, dla wszystkich, ale młodszy chłopak się nie krzywi, nie wymiotuje ani nie ucieka z pokoju zdegustowany wyglądem Nialla. Siada blisko niego, z uważnymi i szeroko rozwartymi oczami, patrząc na Marty i na nogę Nialla, gdy kobieta wyjaśnia krok po kroku, uprzejmie słodko im obu, jak wszystko działa.

         To wcale nie jest skomplikowane i Niall czuje, jak ciężar zostaje zdjęty z jego ramion. Harry całuje go, kiedy Marty wychodzi, mocno, ale powoli i Niall czuje się tak całkowity, jak nie czuł się od lat.

        Kiedy Niall robi pierwszy krok, używając swojej protezy, czuje się, jakby na nowo uczył się chodzić. Chociaż nie pamięta, jak to było, gdy uczył się chodzić, kiedy miał roczek, jest całkiem pewien, że to podobne. Jego mama trzyma jego prawą dłoń, a Harry jest dwa kroki przed nim, z jedną ręką mocno ściskającą jego i drugą na talii Nialla. Mały Theo jest w ramionach Denise na końcu małego korytarza, a celem Nialla jest dotarcie tam bez upadku.  
  
        Na początku się chwieje, czuje, że jeśli nadepnie protezą, ta rozpadnie się na dwie części, a on spadnie na podłogę, ale pielęgniarka za nim szybko przypomina mu, że proteza prawdopodobnie jest mocniejsza niż Niall, a podczas gdy Niall odnajduje to jako nieco obraźliwe, Harry śmieje się razem z pielęgniarką, co daje mu więcej niż pewność siebie, by zrobić pierwszy krok.  
  
        Nie upada.

        Liczy to jako mały sukces i robi kolejny krok. Potem kolejne trzy. Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i szelmowsko, jego mama wygląda na dumną, zmarszczki wokół oczu jej nie postarzają, sprawiają, że jej uśmiech wygląda na jaśniejszy. Niall robi kolejne dwa kroki i chwieje się w połowie trzeciego, na sekundę traci równowagę, a uścisk Harry’ego, który robił się luźniejszy z każdym krokiem Nialla, zacieśnia się znowu.  
  
        Teraz wie, że może to porównać nie do nauki chodzenia, a do czasu, kiedy miał niemal sześć lat i nalegał, i nalegał, dopóki jego tata nie pozwolił mu dotknąć starego roweru Grega i nauczył go jak na nim jeździć.   
  
\- Twoje mięśnie wciąż są słabe od nieużywania, panie Horan. – Głos pielęgniarki przywraca go do rzeczywistości. – To po to będzie fizjoterapia, ale już radzisz sobie bardzo dobrze. Jeśli czujesz, że dasz radę dojść do końca korytarza, możesz, ale jeśli nie, po prostu usiądź i odpocznij.  
  
        Niall patrzy do przodu, tam, gdzie Theo nieobecnie liże swoje palce, kopie malutkimi nóżkami o kolana Denise. Są zaledwie pięć kroków dalej i Niall pokonuje je z determinacją, która pozostawia wszystkich dość zaskoczonymi.  
  
\- Cześć, mały koleżko. – Niall grucha, kiedy jest tuż przed chłopczykiem, bierze jego lepkie palce, a dziecko patrzy na niego.   
  
        Śmieje się głośno, kiedy widzi swojego wujka Nialla, uśmiechającego się do niego, a Denise szepcze coś do jego ucha, czego Niall może wychwycić.  
Theo zaczyna po tym klaskać, wydaje urocze odgłosy, które przechodzą prosto przez serce Nialla. Denise nuci wysokim głosem _tak, Theo, powiedz swojemu wujkowi, jak dumny jesteś_ i zanim oczy Nialla robią się zbyt wilgotne, by to ukryć, wyparskuje pocałunki na całej twarzy Theo.   
  
        Siada po kilku minutach, po tym, jak Theo rozprasza się swoimi zabawkami i robi się zmęczony łapaniem nosa Nialla swoimi małymi paluszkami. Harry siada obok niego i pociera jego plecy, kiedy spojrzenie Nialla wędruje do metalu, który wystaje spod jego szortów i zapada cisza.  
  
\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. – Harry mówi miękko. – Szalejesz ze swoim ubiorem, Nialler.  
  
        Niall śmieje się, odrzuca głowę do tyłu i kończy, chichocząc z twarzą ukrytą w szyi Harry’ego.  
  
        Będzie w porządku.

-

        Docierają do Mullingar kilka dni później; pada i jest zimno, a Maura i Harry mają Nialla owiniętego w chustki i płaszcze, i warstwy, warstwy ciepłych ubrań. Jego system immunologiczny jest wciąż poniekąd słaby, a Harry także raduje się, będąc przesadnie troskliwym. Spacer od samochodu Grega do wejściowych drzwi ich domu nie jest zbyt krótki, a grunt jest błotnisty i ślizgi, co sprawia, że Niall posuwa się do przodu boleśnie wolno. Ma teraz parę kul, przeznaczonych do użycia, dopóki nie przywyknie do protezy i dopóki jego mięśnie nie odzyskają siły.  
  
        Harry jest blisko jego boku, trzymając ogromny parasol i ściskając kurtkę Nialla, by pomóc mu niego. I to, to jest coś, co Niall docenia, ale to coś, czego nie chce. Jeśli upadnie to będą się śmiać, a on znowu wstanie, nie potrzebuje ludzi martwiących się o niego przez cały czas, ciągle wiszących nad nim, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Miał tego za dużo w szpitalu, ale teraz, tutaj, kilka kroków bliżej do wejścia do domu, chce po prostu czuć się normalnie, chce wyśmiać niepokój Harry’ego i wyjść na deszcz, pozwolić sobie zmoknąć, jak zwykł to robić, gdy miał dwanaście lat. Chce tupać nogami w błocie i przyjść z powrotem do mamy, która ganiłaby go za moczenie podłogi, ale zawsze z kubkiem parującej herbaty i domowych ciastek gotowych dla niego.  
  
        Dochodzą do domu, który jest upiornie cichy; Niall drży, kiedy wchodzi do swojego pokoju, nie był tu od kilku miesięcy, ale to wydaje się jak lata.   
  
\- Dlaczego masz kwaśną minę? – pyta Harry.  
  
\- Nie mam.  
  
\- Masz.  
  
\- Nie mam, Haz!  
  
\- Coś cię gnębi, nie możesz mnie nabrać. Niosłem twoje torby.  
  
        Niall parska na to śmiechem.  
  
\- Tak, nie prosiłem cię o to, czyż nie?  
  
        Uśmiech Harry’ego znika.  
  
\- Niall, porozmawiaj ze mną.  
  
\- Przepraszam! – Niall krzyczy, przyciskając dłoń do swoich oczu, gdy pozwala sobie opaść na łóżko. – Nie chciałem na ciebie warknąć, przepraszam Haz, ja tylko, już czuję się bezużyteczny, a dotarliśmy tu jakieś dziesięć minut temu.  
  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – Harry siada obok niego, przesuwając palce przez włosy Nialla. – Wiem, że powiedziałeś mi, że chcesz sam robić rzeczy, Ni, i uwierz mi, będziesz – mówi, odciągając jego dłoń od twarzy i ignorując wilgoć na policzkach Nialla. – Hej, właśnie wyszedłeś ze szpitala i to zwycięstwo samo w sobie, tak? Tak. Ale potrzebujesz trochę czasu, by w pełni powrócić do zdrowia. Jesteś niezależnym, młodym, irlandzkim chłopakiem i wiem, że nie mogę zrobić dla ciebie wszystkiego, bo w moich oczach tylko cię rozpieszczam, a dla ciebie oznacza to zupełnie coś innego i rozumiem to. Ale nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że pozwolę ci nieść trzy torby, gdy utrzymujesz się na kulach ze wszystkimi rzeczami, które masz na sobie.  
   
        Niall chichocze na to cicho, odsuwając się od rąk Harry’ego.  
  
\- Jestem bałaganem – mamrocze zmęczony, zanurzając opuszki palców w swoich włosach.  
  
\- Jesteś moim ulubionym bałaganem. – Harry zaczyna z uśmiechem z dołeczkami. – Jesteś jak sterta brudnych ubrań – kontynuuje, całując szyję Nialla – a wiesz co jest najlepszym sposobem, by to naprawić?  
  
        Niall uśmiecha się do niego głupio.  
  
\- Nie wiem. Oświeć mnie, panie Styles.  
  
\- Zdjęcie każdej części ubrania. Wszystkiego. Odłożenie ich z powrotem na miejsce – mówi, zaczynając rozplątywać chustkę wokół szyi Nialla.  
  
\- Moja mama cię trzepnie, kiedy zobaczy, że zniszczyłeś moją zbroję. – Śmieje się Niall.  
  
\- Żaden zarazek ani choroba nigdy więcej cię nie dotknie, jeśli mogę pomóc, Niallu Horanie. – Całuje tors Nialla, gdy odpina jego płaszcz i zdejmuje kurtkę. – Jesteś bezpieczny.  
  
        Niall skomle, gdy zimno uderza w jego skórę. Dwa t-shirty, płaszcz, kurtka, beanie i chustka leżą rozrzucone po podłodze, dłonie Harry’ego pracują nad rozporkiem w spodniach Nialla, a jego penis drży, jakby był w połowie twardy od chwili, gdy usta Harry’ego dotknęły jego skóry.  
  
\- Owiń się kocem, Ni. Tak bardzo, jak cieszę się tym widokiem, nie chcę ryzykować, tak?  
  
        Niall kiwa szybko głową, zarzucając na siebie mały kocyk i unosząc biodra w pragnieniu, by Harry kontynuował to, co zaczął.  
  
        Harry w końcu owija usta wokół kutasa Nialla, a ten jęczy głośno, wyginając plecy i lekko chwytając głowę Harry’ego. Gęsia skórka pojawia się wszędzie na jego ciele, jasny rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się na policzkach i piersi. Chrząka i sapie z każdym ruchem języka Harry’ego.  
  
        Harry ściska uda Nialla, kiedy blondyn zaczyna jęczeć i podnosić biodra, chętnie i niechlujnie. Długie palce głaszczą skórę, podświadomie sięgając do wrażliwej części nogi Nialla, która już dłużej nie  jest jego nogą, a Niall łka, rzuca się na pościeli, aż dochodzi głęboko w gardle Harry’ego. Harry pociera go łagodnie, pozwalając kroplom spermy opaść z jego warg, gdy Niall wzdycha i znów się relaksuje.  
  
        Harry sięga, by pocałować Nialla, owijając koc wokół niego, gdy Niall powoli przerywa pocałunek, oddychając ciężko naprzeciw klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.  
  
\- To było cholernie idealne – chrypi.  
  
        Harry uśmiecha się dumnie, przesuwając palcami naprzeciw rzęs Nialla, dopóki jego oczy się nie zamykają, a on zasypia.

-

        Niall przestaje używać kul półtora miesiąca po tym, jak zostaje wypisany ze szpitala i był niepowstrzymany odkąd doktor powiedział mu, że jego koordynacja i siła mięśni poprawiły się niewyobrażalnie dobrze i dał mu zielone światło, by na dobre odstawić kule.  
  
        Wciąż jest niepewny za każdym razem, gdy Harry zaczyna go rozbierać, ale to także poprawił, nawet wspaniale. Próbował ujeżdżać Harry’ego na kanapie, noc po tym, jak skończył pierwszy miesiąc treningu fizycznego. To jest kolejna rzecz nie do powstrzymania dodana do ich życia.  
  
        Jego kolejnym celem jest bycie zdolnym do uklęknięcia i obciągnięcia Harry’emu bez czucia, jakby jego proteza miała się rozpaść.   
  
        Ale Harry znów zaczyna promocję za kilka tygodni i to wypełnia Nialla nerwowością i milczącym niepokojem, bo nie byli tak naprawdę osobno przez miesiące i zmiana ta uderzy go jak tona cegieł.  
  
        Spotykają się w charytatywnej fundacji Derby, kiedy Niall spędza cały, udany tydzień bez używania kul, czując się, jakby był gotowy do ponownego zaczęcia swojego życia, wrócenia na tor i myśli, że dobrym początkiem jest odkryte na nowo uczucie bycia na zewnątrz, oddychania świeżym powietrzem i na otwartej przestrzeni, by ruszać się i biegać, i gonić za piłką, aż wszyscy będą wiwatować po zdobyciu gola.

        Zdobywa swojego pierwszego gola dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu programu powrotu do zdrowia i to wtedy zauważa, jak bardzo naprawdę tęsknił za uczuciem adrenaliny buzującej w jego żyłach. Harry jest obecnie w LA, a jedynym świadkiem gola Nialla jest jego mama, Greg i mały Theo.  
  
        Dzwoni do Harry’go na Skype tego wieczora i Harry odpowiada, pomimo faktu, że kiedy Niall dzwoni, jest około trzeciej nad ranem w Ameryce.   
  
\- Hej, skarbie, jak tam? – Harry pyta zmęczony, leżąc na boku. Jego włosy są bałaganem, z tego co widzi Niall, jego oczy są małe i opuchnięte, każde słowo jest sznurowane snem. Niall tak bardzo za nim tęskni.  
  
\- Dobrze. Przepraszam, obudziłem cię. – Niall rumieni się. – Ja- to brzmi głupio teraz, gdy cię obudziłem, ale ja, czuję jak-  
  
\- Ni, po prostu mi powiedz, jest w porządku.  
  
\- Zdobyłem dzisiaj pierwszego gola z drużyną. Pozwolili nam grać z legendami, Haz, to było cholernie idealne! Powinieneś widzieć, jak dobrze grają. – Niall papla podekscytowany, machając rękami i potrząsając głową. – Jeden z nich podał mi piłkę, a ja po prostu, ja strzeliłem. Moją, moją- moją lewą nogą. Strzeliłem gola moją lewą nogą, Haz. – Niall kończy miękko, patrząc w dół.  
  
        To zajęło mu długi czas, by przestać nazywać to protezą, a zacząć nazywać to tym, czym teraz jest, jego nogą.  
  
\- Niall, to- to świetnie. Wow, ja. Jestem taki dumny, Ni. – Harry tryska entuzjazmem po drugiej stronie i jeśli Niall ma rację, jego oczy robią się wilgotne, ale Niall tego nie wspomina. – Chciałbym być tam, by to zobaczyć.  
  
\- Będziesz tu, kiedy to się znowu stanie. To nie będzie ostatni raz, wiesz, jestem pewien, że będę lepszy.   
  
\- Będziesz. Możesz głośno i dumnie o tym krzyczeć. Polepszasz się we wszystkim.  
  
\- Cicho, Haz. – Niall mamrocze, śmiejąc się na swój szkarłatny rumieniec. – Kiedy wracasz do domu? Program powrotu do zdrowia kończy się za dwa tygodnie meczem piłki nożnej, wiesz? Będę miał najlepszych graczy w mojej drużynie.  
  
        Niall tego nie mówi, ale Harry może usłyszeć _proszę, spróbuj dotrzeć do tego czasu do domu_ , to jest to, co sugerują słowa Nialla.   
  
\- To trochę niepewne na tę chwilę. – Harry ziewa. – Ale nawet jeśli to jednodniowa wycieczka, zapewniam cię, że będą tam, dopingując cię.  
  
        Niall uśmiecha się, robi się śpiący od samego patrzenia na to, jak Harry wygląda przytulnie i ciepło w swoim hotelowym łóżku.  
  
\- Tak? W swojej spódniczce cheerleaderki i w ogóle? – Uśmiecha się pod nosem, a na twarzy Harry’ego rozciąga się duży uśmiech.  
  
\- Domyślam się, że wyglądałbyś w spódniczce lepiej, niż ja – odpowiada.  
  
        Niall śmieje się, ale gdy Harry ziewa po raz piąty od czasu, gdy zaczęli rozmowę, czuje się winny, że zmusza Harry’ego do odpuszczenia sobie odpoczynku.  
  
\- Idź spać, Haz. Napiszę do ciebie później, tak?  
  
\- Nie chcę się rozłączać. – Harry jęczy, a jego oczy walczą, by pozostać otwarte.  
  
\- Więc nie rób tego, rozłączę się, kiedy zaśniesz. Nie zajmie ci to długo, nie?  
  
\- Jestem- jestem bardzo... bardzo rozbudzony, Ni.  
  
\- Jasne, że tak. – Niall uśmiecha się.   
  
\- Mógłbyś pomóc z kołysanką, wiesz? – Harry otwiera oczy tylko by mrugnąć do niego cwaniacko, a Niall przewraca oczami, wstając, by chwycić swoją gitarę i siada z powrotem, by znaleźć Harry’ego, walczącego ze swoim zmęczeniem.  
  
\- Zamknij oczy, wielki dzieciuchu. – Niall zaczyna brzdąkając na gitarze, dopóki nie odnajduje rytmu, którego szukał.  
  
        Głos Nialla jest słodki i anielski, nawet pomimo tego, że Harry nie może słyszeć go wyraźnie przez połączenie Skype, ale to jest piękne, Harry myśli, Niall ma tak cnotliwy głos, z którym mógłby zrobić to, co by zechciał. To wystarczające, by przypomnieć mu, że Niall dołączy do nich w trasie, kiedy program Derby się zakończy za dwa tygodnie i będzie tu, przy jego boku. Nawet, jeśli przekonał Paula, by dodać kolejne łózko do tourbusa, Harry upewni się, że Niall będzie spać z nim każdej nocy. Ta myśl sprawia, że się uśmiecha, a Niall to zauważa, ma tajemniczy, mały uśmiech, gdy śpiewa. Harry nigdy nie widział nikogo tak wspaniałego, tak kompletnego, tak jasnego jak Niall.  
  
\- Kocham cię, Ni. – Jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą mamrocze, zanim zapada w spokojny sen.

-

 _Przepraszam, nie dotrę dzisiaj na mecz! Jestem tutaj zajęty promocją. Rozwalisz to. Skop im tyłki. Kocham cię, xxxxxx_ jest wiadomością, którą Niall dostaje wcześnie rano, swojego ostatniego dnia z drużyną Derby w swoim programie uzdrowieniowym i to wystarczające, by doprowadzić go do łez.  
  
        Jego mama znajduje go, gniewnie ocierającego łzy, gdy wstaje z łóżka i kobieta natychmiast spieszy do jego boku. Niall nienawidzi martwienia jej, to zmarszczenie na jej twarzy sprawia, że myśli o nawiedzających go wspomnieniach.  
  
\- Harry nie przyjedzie, mamo. Napisał mi wiadomość. – Niall płacze żałośnie w ramionach Maury. – Nawet nie zadzwonił.  
  
\- Och, skarbie, musisz zrozumieć, że Harry nie ma harmonogramu. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Jestem pewna, że wysłał ci całą swoją miłość i wsparcie.  
  
\- To nie wystarczające – zawodzi. – Chciałem go tutaj.  
  
\- Poradzisz sobie. To on jest tym, który coś traci, nie ty. Ty będziesz grać z tymi mężczyznami, których masz na tym ogromnym plakacie. – Maura mówi, wskazując na plakat Derby Country, największy na jego ścianie. – Będziesz się świetnie bawił, nie pozwól, by to zniszczyło tak cudowny dzień.

        Niall jest cichy przez cały dzień, ale stara się utrzymać siebie w dobrym nastroju. Pomimo obecności lub nieobecności Harry’ego, on wciąż jest nastawiony na wygranie tego meczu.  
  
        Dopiero na dziesięć minut przed wyjściem na boisko to okropne uczucie rozprzestrzenia się po jego kończynach. Jego proteza swędzi, a palce nie przestają się trząść. Czuje się niepewny i przestraszony, i tak bardzo, bardzo samotny. Sprawdza telefon po raz ostatni, by sprawdzić, czy Harry nie przysłał żadnej wiadomości. I przysłał.  
  
        To tajemniczy i dziwny sms, który zostawia Nialla lekko zmieszanego i zaciekawionego.  
 _  
Siedzenie 3. Rząd 1. Team Niall. Kocham cię._ To wszystko.   
  
        Musi wyłączyć i schować telefon do szafki, zanim może odpisać.  
  
        Przegrywają przez pierwszą część meczu. _2-1_. Niall wciąż jest rozproszony, ale w tym samym czasie nie spuszcza wzroku z piłki.  
  
        Kiedy pierwsza połowa się kończy, Niall podnosi głowę, chcąc by trener pozwolił mu usiąść. Nic tu nie robi, lepiej będzie, jak usiądzie. Ale zamiast nawiązać kontakt z trenerem, jego oczy odnajdują parę jasnych, zmartwionych i tak znajomych zielonych oczu.  
  
        Słyszy sędziego, sygnalizującego zakończenie pierwszych 45 minut i biegnie do Harry’ego. On tam stoi. W pierwszym rzędzie, przy trzecim siedzeniu, mając na sobie kurtkę z napisem _team Niall_ , dokładnie tak, jak mówiła wiadomość. Niall jest rozdarty pomiędzy uderzeniem go a pocałowaniem.  
Całuje go tak czy inaczej. To mocne, szybkie i zdesperowane. Dyszy, kiedy się odsuwają, zwala winę na krótki bieg ze środka boiska do ramion Harry’ego.  
  
\- Przyjechałeś – szepcze naprzeciw jego wciąż rozwartych ust. – Ty cholerny idioto, sprawiłeś, że myślałem, że cię dziś nie zobaczę, ale jesteś tu, cholera, przyjechałeś!  
  
        Harry przyciąga go bliżej, znowu, całując Nialla, jakby był ostatnią deską ratunku.  
  
\- Przepraszam – mówi. – Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam – mamrocze między pocałunkami. – To była niespodzianka, ale miałem powiedzieć ci zanim rozpoczął się mecz. Ale źle się czułem po zmianie czasu i spieprzyłem, myśląc, że mecz jest godzinę później i, cholera, Niall, przepraszam.  
  
\- Cii, nie przepraszaj Haz. Jesteś tu. Przyjechałeś na czas i przepraszam, że musiałeś widzieć jak beznadziejnie grałem, ale. – Odsuwa się od Harry’ego, całując go w nos. – Teraz zobaczysz wszystko, co przegapiłeś odkąd wyjechałeś. – Biegnie z powrotem na boisko, ale nie przed tym, nim znowu całuje Harry’ego i mruga do niego.   
  
        Posyła mu całusy za każdym razem, gdy jest wolny.  
  
        Zdobywa dwa gole tego wieczora, a jego drużyna wygrywa. Harry biegnie na środek boiska, porywając go w swoje ramiona i sprawiając, że wszyscy jego koledzy z drużyny i nawet niektórzy gracze Derby im dopingują. Dając Niallowi uznanie, na które tak bardzo zasługuje.  
   
        Nie trzeba wspominać, że seks na uczczenie tego był dość spektakularny, mówiąc najdelikatniej.

-

\- Jesteś pewien, że masz wszystko? – pyta Maura już jakiś dziesiąty raz wciągu pięciu minut. – Szczoteczka do zębów? Bielizna? Twoja gitara i ładowarka do telefonu? Och, Niall, spakowałeś oprawione zdjęcie Theo, które ci dałam-  
  
\- Mamo, tak. Zrobiłaś mi listę _muszę-zapakować_ i sama widziałaś, że wszystko włożyłem do torby.  
  
\- To tylko na wszelki wypadek, kochanie. Ameryka jest dość daleko od Mullingar, a jeśli czegoś zapomnisz nie możesz po prostu wrócić i to zabrać.  
  
\- Za bardzo się martwisz, mamo. I przyjeżdżasz z wizytą za kilka tygodni, tak? Jeśli znajdziesz coś, za czym mógłbym tęsknić, możesz to spakować i walczyć o to ze mną kiedy się znowu zobaczymy – mówi Niall, całując mamę w czoło i ściskając jej małe ramiona.  
  
\- Ufam ci, skarbie. Wiem, że wiesz, jak porządkować swoje rzeczy. Może to po prostu matczyny sposób opóźnienia cię, byś nie opuszczał mnie tak szybko – mówi miękko. Niall nagle chce zapłakać.  
  
\- Mamo, nie opuszczam cię. Wiesz to, prawda? To tylko pięć miesięcy w trasie z Hazem i chłopakami, mogę zacząć studiować, pamiętasz? Nauczyciel, z którym Harry się skontaktował, podróżuje z nami i zaczynam program muzyczny. Potem wrócę, bezpieczny by skończyć i otrzymać dyplom tutaj, w domu. – Niall wyjaśnia.  
  
        Harry stoi cicho obok nich, nieco niezręczny, kiedy tata Nialla gapi się na niego dłużej niż dwie sekundy.  
  
        Kocha Bobby’ego. Tylko myśli, że nie poznał go tak dobrze, jak Maury; Harry widzi zwątpienie w oczach mężczyzny i rozumie, Bobby bardzo dba o Nialla, ale przez swoją pracę nie mógł spędzić z synem tyle czasu w szpitalu, jakby chciał.  
  
\- Okej, okej. Wiem, że będziesz bezpieczny. Tylko nienawidzę pożegnań – mówi Maura, a Niall łagodnie ociera jej łzy kciukiem. – Spóźnisz się, jeśli pozwolisz mi nadal jęczeć o tym, jaki mój syn jest już dorosły i gotowy, by zostawić swoją mamusię na niemal pół roku.  
  
        Niall śmieje się na to, ale przytula ją mocno, kiedy widzi zegar.  
  
\- Kocham cię, mamuś, zobaczymy się wkrótce, obiecuję.  
  
        Ściska także swojego tatę na pożegnanie, a Harry wiezie ich na lotnisko w Dublinie, by wsiąść do samolotu do Nowego Jorku. To pierwszy raz Nialla w Stanach, pierwszy raz życia nerwowym życiem One Direction.  
  
        Niall wygląda na szczęśliwego. Jego włosy znów są długie, najdłuższe, jakie Harry widział, są teraz blond, jasne i miękkie, a Niall narzeka za każdym razem, gdy Harry dotyka ich i niszczy to, co nazywa quiffem. Nie są na to wystarczająco długie, ale wygląda pięknie. Jego policzki są zaróżowione, już nie zapadnięte. Mają czasami bitwę na łaskotki i Harry jest tak zadowolony, że nie może już dłużej widzieć i policzyć żeber Nialla.   
  
        Jest pewny siebie. Tak wspaniale. Przywykł do swojego nowego trybu życia z uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry bardzo go podziwia.  
  
\- Na co tak patrzysz? – pyta Niall,kiedy są w samolocie.  
  
        Je małą muffinkę z kawą jako przekąskę i oczywiście mówi z pełnymi ustami. To nie tak, że robi to specjalnie, to taka ujmująca, Niallowa rzecz, którą Harry nauczył się kochać tak bardzo, jak każdą inną wadę, którą Niall pokazał mu w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy bycia razem.  
  
\- Och, nic. Tylko upiornie wpatruję się w bardzo gorącego blondyna, który wygląda wyjątkowo seksownie z okruszkami muffinki na swoich ustach. – Harry żartuje, a Niall rzuca w niego pomiętą serwetką.   
  
        Śmieje się, kiedy trafia w oko Harry’ego, a ten krzyczy, strasząc kobietę siedzącą przed nim. Niall śmieje się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Harry odwraca się, by spojrzeć na niego.  
  
\- Jesteś niedorzeczny – mówi czule, chwytając tą samą serwetkę, którą Niall rzucił w niego i wpycha ją pod koszulkę chłopaka.  
  
        To łaskocze, Harry wie przez wysoki, piszczący chichot, który Niall stara się połknąć.  
  
        Przestają się sprzeczać, kiedy pilot daje znać, że niedługo lądują; Niall ściska mocno dłoń Harry’ego, gdy wygląda przez okno.  
  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jestem – szepcze, jakby starał się, by nikt go nie usłyszał.  
  
        Harry nie wie czy odnosi się do to tutaj, jako _Ameryki_ czy tutaj jak _Jestem żywy i mam przed sobą najlepsze doświadczenie swojego życia._  
  
        Jedyną rzeczą, jaką wie na pewno jest to, że obaj są na to gotowi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem czy pamiętacie, a na początku wspominałam, że tekst jest na podstawie prawdziwej historii. Oto, co napisała autorka:  
> Przy pierwszym rozdziale, w informacjach, powiedziałam, że krótko wyjaśnię powód kryjący się za tą historią, bo była zainspirowana prawdziwą historią, którą widziałam i której byłam świadkiem. By to podsumować, moja mama jest fizjoterapeutką, pracuje z ludźmi po amputacji i ludźmi powracającymi do zdrowia po fizycznej traumie, a ostatniego grudnia poszłam z nią do pracy, by jej pomóc z jakimiś duperelkami, a ona przedstawiła mnie młodemu chłopakowi. Nie powiem Wam jego imienia, miał jakieś 20 lat i dwie amputacje z powodu powracającego i bardzo ciężkiego przypadku mięśniaka kościopochodnego. Stracił swoją prawą nogę, gdy miał osiem lat i właśnie stracił lewą rękę, kiedy go poznałam. Sam powiedział, że w zasadzie był martwy, ale zmuszał się do nauki korzystania z protezy ręki, bo chciał pisać i dokończyć swoją książkę.  
> Umarł w maju tego roku i, z tego co wiem, nie dokończył książki. Tak bardzo, bardzo mnie poruszył, w zasadzie staliśmy się przyjaciółmi, bo odwiedzałam go częściej, a on niemal zawsze tam był, był tak pogodną i wesołą osobą, która zmagała się z przeciwnościami, ale stawała im naprzeciw i, w zasadzie, kiedy umarł, moim sposobem, by się z tym pogodzić było pisanie. I oto jestem.

**Author's Note:**

> To jest oparte na prawdziwej historii, jeśli chodzi o raka i leczenie; część, w której pojawia się Harry jest czystą fikcją. Przy ostatnim rozdziale napiszę Wam historię chłopaka, który był inspiracją dla tego opowiadania.


End file.
